Rosario Vampire III
by Mokazuki
Summary: The Future Life of Tsukune and his friends! After the great last battle against Alucard (Chapter 66.006) They begin their final year (3rd-year) in Yokai Academy! What will Tsukune do about his Future, will he choose one of the girls to be his partner or choose all of them! What awaits Tsukune in his Future Life with the Monster and Human World.
1. Chapter 1 - The Future

**Rosario + Vampire**

I do not own Rosario + Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

 **This is my first Fanfiction story on Rosario Vampire** **III** **I hope you all like the starting point of this story!**

 **While this is still my first ever fanfiction story. I don't like to think of it as my first story ever made in fanfiction but my first story I made about Rosario + Vampire! Since I am just a "noob" on writing descriptive writing. I hope for you guys to support me by reading this** story

* * *

Last school year of Tsukune and his friends begins now...!  
Chapter 1  
 **  
At Yokai Academy in the morning.**

* * *

" _I'm Aono Tsukune, 18 years old. Ten months have passed since our great last battle against Alucard. It's my last year at Yokai Academy. Since then a worldwide debate has been triggered. Can Humans and Monsters coexist together in peace?"_

He asked himself a great question and a prediction. Thinking if Monsters and Humans can live together in peace...

As Tsukune heads off to school, he senses someone running up to him…

"Tsukune!" The mysterious Yokai Academy student shouted at him while running towards him.

"Whoa, Moka!" He said surprisingly at her and had widened his eyes.

* * *

Moka Akashiya. The brilliant and strong vampire with her silver hair, as the tips of her hair, are gradually turning into the color of cherry blossoms. A 3rd-year student at Yokai Academy along with Tsukune and the others. As all the male students in the school are attracted to her for being extremely beautiful and are every male student's, ideal woman.

* * *

Moka grabbed Tsukune from behind, locking behind Tsukune in her arms.

"What a beautiful morning! What's the matter? you look pale. Moka asked him, seeing he became paler.

As Moka lets go of her grasp on Tsukune. He coughed and said to himself in his thoughts. _"What strength..."_

"Nothing...Good Morning, Moka."

Moka smiled brightly at him, causing him to be standing frozen in front of her.

"Good Morning!"

Tsukune was stunned at her bright smile after everything happened to them, he was blushing and his heart would beat fast.(B-bmp)

* * *

 **At the rooftop on Yokai Academy.**

* * *

The two Yokai Academy Students headed to the roof, together.

"Hmm… I forgot what I was supposed to tell you. I'll probably just remember it later..." Moka would lean in closer to Tsukune, causing him to blush.

"Right now, I have a desire."

"D-desire?"

Tsukune's heart would beat fast once again as she leans in closer to him…

"Tsukune…."

"M-Moka!" He said flustered and started stuttering.

Moka dug her fangs into Tsukune's neck.

"OUUUUCH!" He yelled out loud.

"Thanks for the meal, Tsukune's blood is my favorite after all!

Tsukune unconsciously laid down on the ground and had blood spurting out of him. **Poor Guy...**

Just then, a mysterious person shouted.

"Hey MOKA! Your promise! Didn't we just talk about this yesterday?!

It was three girls, one had light ocean blue hair, which was tied back with a purple maid headband that has one gold star on the left side and had deep purple eyes.

The other one had a light purple hair, she had blue eyes with a bit of purple at the top and had a lollipop on her mouth.

Lastly, a girl that was the shortest in the group of the 3 girls had short black hair and purple eyes and wore a witch outfit.

Moka turned to look at them and said.

"Kurumu! Mizore! Yukari!"

"Can't we negotiate a different deal?" Moka said to Kurumu.

"It's too late to negotiate. Once every twenty days…That's the most Tsukune can handle!" Kurumu said to her irritatedly.

Moka and Kurumu would continue to keep arguing and then.

"AH! You really have no self-control! This is Tsukune were talking about at this rate, he's gonna get sucked dry! Time for us to teach you a lesson!

The three girls (Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari) were instantaneously defeated by Moka. After the suffering defeat, the 3 girls had. Moka grabbed ahold of Tsukune until he woke up.

"Hm..?" He said while slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake!"

She let go of Tsukune as he stood up and asked her while rubbing the back of his head.

"So… what happened? Where's Kurumu-chan and the others?"

"Oh, they're probably still in the rooftop."

She then remembered what she had to say to him.

Oh! That's right. Father says he's gonna be here and training you after school."

"You better get going!"

He'd sigh and said with no effort. "Well then...I gotta go before he gets mad at me for being late."

Moka waved goodbye to Tsukune and said

"Good luck out there!"

As Tsukune parted his ways with Moka. He arrives at their Training area. He would see Moka's father, Issa Shuzen begin speaking.

 **Training Area**

"There you are! Ready?" said Issa Shuzen.

Tsukune nodded his head.

After 38 seconds, Tsukune gets beaten...

"So, Tsukune. What are you gonna do?" he said while looking away at him and gazing at the blue sky above him.

"What am I gonna do? What do you mean, Mr. Shuzen?" Tsukune asked with a look on his face while trying to remove all the dirt on him.

"You know, about your future with one of the girls or with them all. Are you having a Polygamy with the girls? Or choose one of them to be your partner? Near in the future, you'll need to make a decision."

Tsukune went silence after what was said to him...

He looked at Tsukune and started.

"Well, that's enough of training for today. Tomorrow, you won't be having training after school. I'll get going but before I go, just know this. I'm not handing over my daughter that easily. Remember that Tsukune.

After Issa leaves Tsukune in their training area. Tsukune started thinking about it.

"A decision…"

Tsukune formed a frown for a bit he grabbed his bag and walked while thinking about it again.

As he was walking, he noticed a girl standing on a gravestone area, it was Moka.

"Tsukune!"

"Oh, were you waiting for me, Moka?"

"Yep!" Moka said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for waiting."

Tsukune stared at the ground for a few seconds and was then stopped by Moka.

Moka looked at Tsukune confused and asked.

"Is something the matter?"

"Uh...what? Oh, nothing!"

"Are you sure? It looks like something's on your mind."

"N-nothing, it was just the match, I was thinking of!" Tsukune laughed hysterically.

"Oh, okay…" Moka said concerned about Tsukune.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Moka asked him once again.

"Yeah! I'm fine."

She didn't believe him and was still concerned about him.

"If you say so..." She said.

A few moments of quietness passed on while the two walked. She knew she needed to make him feel better. Moka opened her mouth slightly to begin speaking to him.

"I..."

"I-I know...! How about we go to the Human World and have some tea? just the two of us..."

"Uh...S-sure! That sounds nice."

"I-It's like a date then..."

"Y-yeah...tomorrow, after school then?"

 **"Yeah!"**

Tsukune waved goodbye to Moka as Moka did the same. After they parted ways with each other. Tsukune arrived at his dorm and entered his room. He put down his bag and laid down on his bed. He said to himself, panicky.

"What AM I GOING TO DO?!"

"Me and Moka..."

* * *

 **That's all for Chapter 1!**

* * *

At the beginning of the storyline, I added the chapter 66.006 in the beginning. I thought it would be good to add some parts of chapter 66.006 just to remember some things and changing it a bit in the end.

Well, anyways hope you enjoy reading Rosario Vampire III Chapter 1 - The Future!


	2. Chapter 2 - Plans

Rosario + Vampire

I do not own Rosario + Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Plans**

* * *

"What am I going to do about tomorrow?! Moka and me going to the Human World…just the two of us…" Tsukune fantasized about his date with Moka for tomorrow.

"No no…We might get interrupted by Kurumu-chan and the others... It'll probably turn out like last time…"

Tsukune referred to when he accompanied (Inner) Moka shopping. The others tried to surprise attack Moka for overwriting their emotions and stealing the Belmont Whip from Ruby as they may get expelled from school. (Chapter 16)

He'd sigh, as he fell asleep on his bed. A new day arrived. It was a bright morning as Tsukune woke up and started getting ready for school.

He exited his dorm and met Moka on the way. They exchanged greetings, Kurumu came along followed by Mizore, Yukari and then Fang Fang.

As the 6 of them headed off to school together. They begin their new day, knowing about the Human World and Monster World coexisting as there might still have problems coexisting with each other but Peace has returned to Yokai Academy at last.

* * *

 **3rd Year Classroom at Yokai Academy.**

* * *

"It's great that we're all together! Even Nekonome-sensei is our homeroom teacher again!" The young witch girl said with a happy tone on her voice. Clearly, she was happy that everyone was all together.

"Were classmates again, Tsukune!" The Succubus, Kurumu said while suffocating Tsukune between her massive breasts.

"K-Kurumu-chan! Air…need...air…" Tsukune asked her with his hand reaching out in the air trying to sign her that he was being suffocated between her big breasts.

"Oh no, Tsukune-san!" Yukari said while widening her eyes.

"Kurumu, Tsukune is dying by your smothering hugs.

"Ah! Sorry, Tsukune!"

They looked at Tsukune's unconscious body...

Tsukune passed out from Kurumu's smothering hug and had been sent to the infirmary.

* * *

 **Infirmary.**

* * *

Tsukune was awoken by the light that bled through the curtains.

He saw the girls waiting for him to wake up...He opened his eyes and saw the Vampiress girl above him.

"Tsukune! You're awake!" Moka said in a relief.

"Tsukune, I was so worried about you," Kurumu said.

"It was your fault that you almost killed Tsukune you, boob monster."

"What did you just say, stalker?!"

"Let's take this outside!" Both said in unison.

As Kurumu and Mizore left the Infirmary Room.

"Ah, wait for me!" Yukari said.

Yukari ran following the two arguing girls while leaving Moka and Tsukune alone in the Infirmary with a small light beaming at them from the curtains.

After a few seconds of silence between the two. Moka opened her mouth, forming into words.

"Are you alright now, Tsukune?" Moka asked with concern on her face.

"I'm feeling fine now."

"Uh...say Mok-"

He was cut off by the School bell ringing.

"We better get going!"

"Uh...yeah but where are we going...?" Tsukune asked Moka with a look on his face.

"To the clubroom. You're the Club President now." She said with a proud tone of voice.

"M-me? Club President?!" He asked with a wide-eyed face in surprise and pointed to himself.

"Yeah, since Gin graduated. He said we have to choose a Club president and since you're like a linchpin that holds the Club together. We thought you would make a great Club President!

Tsukune still in a wide-eyed face, in shocked on being a Club President for the Newspaper Club. After a moment of silence…

"You don't want to be Club President?" Moka asked him with a frown on her face.

"Oh no! It's not about that! It's just things are just getting bombarded on me, like training to be the Future Headmaster of the school. I'm just getting pressured with all this training. He gestured with his hands while telling her about it.

He didn't want her to be sad about it.

"Oh, I see then how about this! I'll be the Vice President and help you out with the Club. I understand that you are having training with father and being the future headmaster of the school soon. So would it be okay if I am the Vice-President and help you out, while you have some business with father and all."

"Yeah, I really appreciate the help." Tsukune smiled at her while scratching the back of his head.

"Well then, let's get going!"

Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and headed off to the Clubroom.

* * *

 **The Newspaper Clubroom**

* * *

As Moka opened the club door, she saw Mizore asking.

"What took you guys so long?" Mizore asked.

"Well anyways, Tsukune your Club President now!" Kurumu said to him in a cheerful way.

"Yeah, Moka told me about it." He smiled

"Moka! We were going to surprise him!"

"Well, It doesn't matter anymore. He already knows about it."

"Uh, guys. You don't mind on making Moka Vice President, do you? I have training and all, so..."

"Hmm...We don't mind. You could have asked me to be Vice President though..." Kurumu pouted.

"No, he should have asked me to be Vice President," Mizore said.

"No, Me!" Yukari joined in.

"We should celebrate on Tsukune being Club President and Moka being Vice President too! Kurumu suggested to the others.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan!" Fang Fang and Yukari said in unison.

"Where should we go celebrate at?" Kokoa asked.

Tsukune wandered his eyes at everyone, thinking about what Moka said to him earlier before they arrived at the Clubroom.

* * *

 **Earlier before arriving at the clubroom.**

* * *

"W-wait, Moka!"

"Hmm…? What's the matter, Tsukune?"

They stopped running and Tsukune then said.

"Uh...What are we going to do about today, you know the others might interrupt us while we're going on the Human World like last time?

"Oh, don't you worry. I already have a plan on that one. You just tell them that you are having training with father and after that, we'll go meet up in the training area and sneak out."

"Oh okay…how about you?"

"If they ask, I'll say that after your training, father and I will be visiting Akua and Kahlua. It will be fine! Besides Father told me that you don't have training today. They'll never know."

Moka laughed.  
 **  
The Present**

* * *

"Where do you think we should go celebrate at Tsukune?" Kurumu asked the new Club President.

"Uh... Actually, I have some training to go to so…how about tomorrow?" Tsukune asking everyone.

"Aww...that's sucks but tomorrow sounds great tomorrow's our last day at school and then we have a break after that, right everyone?"

 **"Yeah!"**

"Well then, I'll be going. I have to bake cookies for the celebration too."

As everyone left the clubroom and headed home. Moka and Tsukune stayed behind and started talking.

"Well, it worked out without us meeting up in the training place.

"Let's get going then?" Moka asked Tsukune with a smile on her face.

Tsukune nodded his head.

"Oh, but before we go. Could we stop by at my house? I just wanna check on how Mom's feeling. Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"I better go change before we go. Does that sound okay?" Moka asked him.

"Sure, we can meet up later."

"Okay, we can meet up outside my dorm. I'll get going!"

Moka left Tsukune alone in the clubroom and headed off to the girl's dorms. After a few seconds, Tsukune left to go to the Dorm and decided to change too.

A mysterious person eavesdropping on their conversation...was seen.

"Oh? what's this...?"

"I better go report to the others..."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy reading Chapter 2 and look out for Chapter 3!**

* * *

The next chapter will be longer, I can assure you. I updated it a little bit for those who have already read this. Please do not mind the sudden change and it's still the same. I know, I'm not good at writing descriptive words since I'm just new at writing!

* * *

 **I wish to further improve on my writing style and surprise all of you with upcoming stories that I am planning on making in the future!  
Til next time we meet!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Date

Rosario + Vampire

I do not own Rosario + Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. Please do not hate me. I am still not good at making a plot. Well let's continue with the story and I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - The Date**

* * *

mysterious person eavesdropped the conversation between Moka and Tsukune.

"Oh? What's this…?" He said curiously.

"I better go report about this."

The mysterious person laughed.

 **Back with Tsukune**

He looked at the Mirror and said "All ready!"

 **He wore a black jacket, white shirt with greyish black pants and tan colored loafer shoes.**

He thought to himself if this was okay to wear just for some tea at a cafe. He sighed.

"Well, I better go." He ran off to their meeting place outside the Girls Dorm.

 **With Moka**

She exited her room and went outside to meet Tsukune.

She saw Tsukune waiting for her in a tree. She ran up to him and said at a distance.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Tsukune turned to see her and was stunned by how she looked.

 **She wore a baby blue off the shoulder top, black pants and black flat shoes**.

Tsukune slightly opened his mouth to begin speaking.

"Uh...Y-you look great, Moka-san," Tsukune said while blushing and looked away at her.

"Really? Moka asked with a face covered in red.

"Yeah…"

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Moka asked with a frown.

"Uh…for some reason, I can't look at you in the eye…" He said flustered over the look on Moka's outfit.

Moka was flustered for a second and then started.

"Let's get going then!" Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and dragged him to the direction of the Human World.

The mysterious person saw the two of them heading off to the direction of the Human World with 4 other mysterious people…

 **The 5 mysterious group.**

"That Moka!"

"She won't get away with this."

"Way to go Moka-san!"

"So, wait how'd you know that Moka and Tsukune were going to have a date, Fang Fang?" A raven-haired with two ponytails on each side of her head girl asked.

"Well, about that. I noticed that they were talking when we were about to leave the clubroom. So, I thought I should listen to their conversation."

"So, you were eavesdropping."

"I was just interested in their conversation, that's all." He shrugged.

"Either way, shall we spy on them?!" Ruby suggested in a happy manner.

"No, we're going to stop this date and I'm gonna ask Tsukune on a date! Kurumu commanded.

"No, I'm gonna ask Tsukune on a date," Mizore said.

The two argued until Fang Fang said

"I'm gonna ask Tsukune on a date first!"

"You're not apart of this! We don't need a boy in Tsukune's Harem!" Kurumu was displeased and surprisingly hit Fang Fang.

"Why'd you have to hit me though…? He said in a curt manner.

Yukari chuckled and asked

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess…" He was still hurt from Kurumu's attack that surprised him.

"Hurry guys, they're getting away, we're going to stopping this date no matter what!" She commanded.

"You'll stop it but you'll just ask Tsukune on a date," Mizore said to her while stopping from running.

Kurumu stopped walking and asked. "Your gonna ask him too aren't you?"

"Well, of course, I am. On that day, we'll be making babies." Mizore fantasized and smiled.

"Well, I won't let you have a date with him!"

"Same here, I won't let you have a date with Tsukune too."

Yukari sighed and said to her mind.

" _There they go again...Tsukune and Moka-san are gonna get outta sight at this rate…_ "

They kept arguing and a few moments passed Ruby began to speak.

"Guys, why don't we all just have a date with Tsukune and ask him together. Since Moka and he are having their date already, we can ask after and then we'll get to have a one on one date with Tsukune since it is the break after all. For now, let's just spy on them?"

"Desu-desu, good job Ruby-san!"

Yukari said while giving a thumbs up to her.

The two argued girls were thinking about it and said.

"But, Moka might sense us even if we spied on them," Mizore told her.

"Mizore's right," Kurumu said agreeing with Mizore.

"Oh, she won't. We'll just lower our sense down." Ruby replied and then paused for a moment and said to them in a serious manner.

"But guys, if Moka does anything like holding hands with Tsukune or doing something in dates. Like what she did last time with Tsukune alone. We cannot risk getting caught by Tsukune or Moka got it?"

"That sounds even tougher to do…hopefully, it won't turn out like that... They sighed in unison and nodded.

"Well then, let's go…" Ruby smiled and looked at the area and didn't saw Tsukune or Moka anywhere around…"

"They're gone! We need to find them quick but restrain your sense, remember!" Ruby commanded them.

"Roger!" The four said in a unison and alarming manner and began to search together for the two.

 **Tsukune and Moka**

 _I figured this was gonna happen…_ Tsukune thought to himself and then looked over at Moka suddenly being quiet while they walked.

" _I need to get outta this awkwardness and try to chat with Moka naturally._

He did so by slightly beginning to speak.

"Uh...say Moka, where do you think we should go first?" Asking her nervously.

Moka looked at him and said.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go check up on Mother?" Moka tilted her head while asking him.

"Uh…haha, your right. I totally forgot about that…" He said nervously.

" _Good move, Tsukune…_ He said to himself in his thoughts… " _How can I get this awkwardness out then…?_ "

Moka looked at him and said to herself in her thoughts. " _He's probably trying to get this silence off, I don't blame him for trying…I can't even talk naturally after what he just said to me earlier…"_

"Uh...Y-you look great, Moka-san - Tsukune," Moka remembers him telling her that she looked great and suddenly blushed.

Tsukune noticed that her face was covered in red.

"Y-you alright Moka? Tsukune asking her with concern.

"!" "Uh...Yeah, I'm fine."

"O-okay, then why's your face all red?"

"T-that's because…" She paused and shouted.

"Nothing! It was nothing!" She laughed weirdly after.

"Alright, okay..." Tsukune was curious about it, the two then stopped when they arrived at Tsukune's home."

"Well, here we are. Let's go inside." Tsukune told her.

Tsukune ringed the doorbell and they waited for about 5 seconds until Tsukune's mother, Kasumi Aono opened the door.

"Oh Tsukune, welcome back! And with Akashiya-san too. Where are the other girls?"

"Uh, actually…" Tsukune said and saw that Moka began speaking.

"Were on a date just the two of us, mother. Moka finished Tsukune's words.

"A...a...date…?" Kasumi couldn't believe it and noticed something.

"Wait, Akashiya-san. What happened to your hair? Why is it all silver with pink on the tip of it? Kasumi asked curiously about it.

"Ack! About that...I….uh…" She nervously thought of a reason that would sound right and not weird at all.

Kasumi then asked her in a curious manner "Are you into Cosplay?"

"Poof!" Tsukune looked away and laughed at what his mother said.

Moka noticed that Tsukune was laughing at the question of her mother.

"T-tsukune!" Moka was embarrassed by Tsukune's laughter. "Uh...Yeah...I'm into cosplay…" She said quietly while Tsukune still laughing."

"Ah, I see. Now, Tsukune stop laughing at Moka!" She told him irritated by his son's laughter at Moka.

Tsukune stood straight and still laughed a bit and eventually stopped. The 3 headed towards inside and sat at the table, drinking tea.

"So, what brings you here on your date?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing with the monster coexisting and the truth…that's all…"

"It's still a bit of a shock to me that you attended a Monster school and now a Vampire yourself. All your friends were monsters, even Akashiya-san here. Also, that you guys saved a lot of lives from that attack that happened back then. So, I'm grateful and have no problems with them coexisting with us."

Kasumi told him with a smile on her face.

"That's good," Tsukune said so in a relaxing manner.

Moka looked at Kasumi and slightly began to speak.

"I...I'm still sorry for what happened to Tsukune now being a vampire…" She lowered her head down.

"It's okay, he gave me an explanation for it. As long he's still my son, safe and sound too is what I care about most."

Kasumi formed a smile at Moka.

"Also, thank you for protecting my son from all the years he's been at School. I'm thankful."

Moka burst into tears and said to Kasumi " **Y...your welcome.** " with a bright smile on her face as tears fell down from her face...

* * *

That is all for Chapter 3 - The Date. There will the Date part 2 in about a few weeks or days. I also hope that those who are reading this are happy about the results of this story fanfiction, this is all for fun for my own desires and for those with the same desires as I. Til next time!


	4. Chapter 3 - The Date Part 2

Rosario + Vampire

I do not own Rosario + Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda. I hope you enjoy reading this story even more than I do and continue reading more of it. Let's continue with the story! I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 - The Date part 2~

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - The Date part 2**

* * *

 **Recap**

Moka looked at Kasumi and slightly began to speak.

"I...I'm still sorry for what happened to Tsukune now being a vampire…" She lowered her head down.

"It's okay, he gave me an explanation for it. As long he's still my son, safe and sound too is what I care about most."

Kasumi formed a smile at Moka.

"Also, thank you for protecting my son from all the years he's been at School. I'm thankful."

Moka burst into tears and said to Kasumi " **Y...your welcome.** " with a bright smile on her face as tears fell down…

* * *

 **Present**

Kasumi stood up and headed towards Moka for a hug. "My, my. It's all fine now. Please keep taking care of Tsukune for me."

"I...I...will." She said in a happy tone.

Tsukune warmly smiled at the sights of the two hugging until her mother turned to him and said.

"You, Tsukune. Continue your date with Moka and have fun. You don't need to worry anymore about me on this Monster business. Kasumi pointed at her son.

Tsukune nodded his head and smiled.

"Alright, shall we go then?" Tsukune asked Moka while he stood up from sitting.

Tsukune extended his hand out and waited for Moka to stop the tears in her face. Moka placed her hand onto his hand and the two ran outside while telling goodbye to Kasumi.

"Good luck on your date, you two!" Kasumi shouted.

"Thanks!" Moka replied.

Moka looked at their hands that hold each other while they ran outside the house.

 **The Group of Spies aka (The girls and Fang Fang.)**

"Ah! Tsukune-san holding her hand…"

"Why did you do that, Tsukune…?"

"I knew this was gonna happen…"

"Now now, let's keep watching, you two."

 **Tsukune and Moka**

"Where do you think we should go now?" Tsukune asked while letting go of her hand.

Moka wanted to reach out for Tsukune's hand but didn't reach out. She looked at the ground and had a sad expression on her face.

Tsukune noticed it and ask her with concern. "What's wrong?"

She let out a mumble.

"I...Uh…"

Her gaze slowly arose once again to meet Tsukune's.

"C..c...c...an we h-hold...hands…?" Moka asked while blushing really hard and closing her eyes.

Tsukune was in surprise and had blushed when she said that. He saw Moka closed her eyes out of embarrassment.

Tsukune smiled and said to her.

"S...sure…" Rubbing the back of his head.

Moka was wide-eyed in shocked at hearing the word that would let her approve Tsukune's hand.  
He reached out his hand to her and she took it. The two walked hand in hand together.

"So warm…" Moka had a warm smile.

Tsukune blushed a little bit and formed a smile at her.

"Tsukune…"

 **Ruby's team!**

"We can't spy on them, Ruby… We need to stop this date."

"I can understand how you feel with that moment they had but just let them have it since they did such a good job with the Alucard battle."

The two girls formed a sad expression together and nodded to accept that they should continue watching Moka and Tsukune's date without interrupting.

 **Back with the date**

The two holding hand in hand while they walked.

"I'm kinda getting hungry, do you want to go grab a bite?"

"Yea, I'm getting hungry too."

"I know a cafe around here somewhere."

The two found the cafe that was right around the corner and entered.

The welcome scent of coffee wafts through the air, as the two take a seat. The feeling of the chair has been heated by the sun, the chair felt comforting and warm as they sat down.

"This cafe looks nice." Moka amazed by the inside of the cafe and let her eyes wandered around the place...

"Yeah, I used to come here a lot with Mom all the time."

She turned to look at Tsukune and said "Oh?"

"Say what should we order?" Tsukune asked her.

"But, I already got my order…" She smirked at Tsukune.

"Eh...I think. I'm gonna get sucked dry." He looked down, having a weary face.

She chuckled and said

"Just joking. The look in your face is just too hilarious, Tsukune."

She giggled for a few seconds and stopped.

"Haha, very funny," Tsukune said in a weary face again.

We looked around for a waitress, the waitress teeters over in a mini skirt and a top that leaves nothing to the imagination. Her heels are so impractical for someone who will be on their feet all day, but she knows they make her legs look amazing.

I take solace in the fact that her feet will be aching later. Her face is fixed into a false smile. She has too much makeup on and I doubt she can even remember the natural color of her hair. She pulls a pencil from behind her ear and goes through the routine questions she asks every customer that visits the café.  
We placed our order, we patiently sit and talked to each other, made a few laughs while we waited for our orders. Empty tables are strewn with cups and packaging. Coffee or tea spilt on the gleaming metallic surface cheapens the look of the café. Our tea finally arrived.

"Here you go, 2 tea or something." The young waitress said with an irritated face on her.

"T-thanks…" He said with a sweat on his face.

But before Tsukune said thanks, she already left for another customer.

 **The Spies (Girls and Fang Fang)**

"That girl really needs some manners, having that face in front of Tsukune! Kurumu said irritated by the Waitress

"I agree with you," Mizore said with a look on her face.

"Then let's go in there and show her!" Kurumu commanded Mizore.

"G-guys... now's not the time for that!" Fang Fang trying to calm the two down.

"He's right, you two!" Yukari told them

"Calm down and lower your sense or we might get caught!"

Yukari, Ruby and Fang Fang trying to hold down Mizore and Kurumu and worked out without interrupting the two vampire's date.

* * *

"Ooh, this is good, Tsukune. We should come here all the time although, I don't want the same waitress…"  
She said while drinking and sighed deeply.

"I agree with you fully, but It would be nice if that girl changed her ways."  
Tsukune said while looking at the young waitress serving the customers.

"Yeah, your right."

The two looked at the young waitress and then looked at each other

"Well, where should we go next?" He asked her.

"Let's go buy some things while we're here and head home after!"

"Sounds like a plan."

The two stood up and went to the door to exit the Cafe.

 **The girls and Fang Fang's perspective**

"Oh, look. It looks like they're finally done." Ruby told the gang.

"Finally, what took them so long...?" Yukari asked with a creepy smile on her face.

Kurumu chopped Yukari in the head and said irritated.

"Don't get us the wrong idea!"

"Sorry…" Yukari said in a hurt tone and a bump on her head appeared.

"Guys, keep it down," Ruby told them in a serious tone.

All of them nodded and became quiet while they watched Tsukune and Moka walked together into the shopping area.

 **Back with Tsukune and Moka**

"Come on, Tsukune. There are tons of thing to buy around here!" She told him happily while looking around.

"Okay okay."

"Say, what's the deal with you earlier, why did you laugh at me...you knew I was in a situation. Yet you just laughed…"

"S-sorry, I couldn't help it when mom questioned about your hair and asked if you were into some cosplay. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it." He chuckled.

Moka had a pouty face and it was a bit cute... for Tsukune's perspective.

Tsukune blushed at the sight of Moka's pouty face for the first time.

" _C-c….cute…!_ " He looked away at her and facepalmed himself out of embarrassment.

"Hmm…? What's the matter with you?" She asked him while his face was covered by his hands. She wondered what got him to facepalm himself and looked away at Moka...

"I...uh...oh look! Let's go shopping for some stuff!" Tsukune ran off from Moka and waved at her when he arrived at a store that was close by.

She questioned herself about Tsukune's behavior but didn't ask about it. She ran to Tsukune and met up with him, the two went shopping for stuff.

Moka had started to stare at a store full of stuffed plushies, she was ogling at it for a few minutes and stopped as Tsukune arrived from his shopping trip. He looked at Moka with an embarrassed face on her indicating that she had watched the store that was filled with stuffed toys and wanted to buy some.

"W-where to buy next?" Moka said in a nervous tone, hoping that Tsukune hadn't seen her staring at the store. She started walking away from the store slowly.

"Actually...I have something to buy. You can go look around in some store and wait for me there. I'll come get you after I'm done."

Tsukune had a smile while saying it. He knew what he had to do buy and it was gonna be special, well for someone...

"Alright...I'll go check that store." She pointed to it and headed off to the direction of the store.

 _"Let's go then!"_ He said to himself in his thoughts.

He entered the store that was filled with stuffed toys that, Moka was looking at. He wandered around for something that she would like.

Then he saw a Bat colored brown and white and had black wings with a blush on his face. He grabbed it and purchase the stuffed toy and went to Moka after.

"Tsukune!"

"Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine." She said and looked at the bag that he had purchased.

"So, what did you end up buying?"

"You'll just have to wait for that after."

"O-okay…" She furrowed her brow and wondered what it was...

After a few more shopping from Moka. They finally ended their shopping and headed back in the direction of Yokai Academy while it was getting late as well.

"Tell me now, Tsukune! What did you really buy earlier?" Moka was curious about it and wanted to know what the boy bought from earlier.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you." Trying to calm her down by doing hand gestures.

He reached out for the stuffed toy's bag and gave it to Moka.

" **Here, this is for you.** " He smiled.

Moka widened her eyes and started stuttering.

"F-for me?"

He nodded his head while he smiled.

She looked at what was inside and grabbed it. When she grabbed it and took a look at what it was, she was stunned and couldn't believe what Tsukune bought for her. It was a stuffed toy that she stared at earlier and she had an embarrassed face on her, she didn't want Tsukune to see her staring at the toys earlier. She had a smile on her with a little blush on her.

"I love it, Tsukune!" She had a bright smile that would make Tsukune blush and smiled at her later.

Moka had an urge to hug Tsukune and so she hugged surprisingly. The boy widened his eyes and started blushing.

"Thank you, Tsukune for buying me this and having a date with me. I enjoyed it." She said while hugging Tsukune.

He was still wide-eyed in a surprise of the hug but he then warmly smiled and looked at her.

"Your welcome, I enjoyed it too." He said while hugging her back.

After they hugged, they let go of each other and Moka started walking while Tsukune watched her walked.

Tsukune was thinking and said to himself in his thoughts.

 _"Moka...It isn't enough..."  
_  
Tsukune watched her walking when she suddenly stopped and said.

"W-what's the matter, Tsukune..? Why aren't you walking?"

Tsukune walked to her and stared at her for a few seconds.

"T-Tsukune, what's the matter? Why are you staring at me?" She said with a blush and looked away at him.

 **The Girls and Fang Fang _  
_**

"W-what's Tsukune doing?!" Kurumu saying in a nervous tone.

"Tsukune..." Mizore saying with a curious look.

"Ooo! This is the moment, I've been waiting for!" Yukari said.

"Keep it down, you guys." Fang Fang said to them.

"Quiet!" she whispered to the girls.

 **Moka and Tsukune**

Tsukune reached out for her hand and grabbed it.

Moka was surprised and was blushing.

"Can we hold hands? He asked her with a look that wanted approval.

"I...uh...uh...S-sure, but why did you suddenly ask to hold hands?" She asked with a blush.

"I just thought that you deserved it, that's all," Tsukune replied to her.

"Deserved it?"

"Mhm."

"Tsukune..." Her face was covered in red when he said so.

" **Let's go home, to Yokai Academy.** " He told her with a slight smile.

She nodded her head.

The two walked, holding hands to the direction of the Yokai Academy and parted ways when they arrived at their own dorms. The two waved at each other before going their separate ways.

Tsukune saw 3 familiar faces in front of him. He was startled by their appearance and started to ask with a bit of stuttering.

"W-What are you guys doing? It's getting late," Tsukune asked the 3 girls that were standing in front of him.

"Tsukune, can you have a date with us, one on one...?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah, It is the break after tomorrow and then after the dates." Ruby inquired.

" **You need a decision, Tsukune. Who are you going to pick?** " Kurumu said with a serious look on her face.

" **!** "

What will a panicked Tsukune do about his situation in the next chapter?! Find out in Chapter 4!

* * *

 **That's all for Chapter 3 - The Date Part 2!**

* * *

I know it's a cliffhanger. I hope your having fun reading it. I know Chapter 4. It will arrive in a few days or weeks, so please keep intact with the story!  
I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 - Part 2 Date - until next time we meet!


	5. Chapter 4 - The Panicked One

Rosario + Vampire

AN: I've been thinking of new ideas for the story and I need help on ideas. If you don't mind, PM me some ideas for the chapters and what you want to make it happen (This is a fanfiction after all. C;) This is what I had on mind before making Chapter 1 and I just forgot about it along the way on making new chapters.

My first review asked me. If I need some ideas and I said Yes. I care what you guys have in mind for this fanfiction story of mine and you all might have lovely ideas about it. I'd gladly be happy to take some of your ideas and put it to mine and make this Story even more fascinating than what It should be.

I also want to thank my followers and those who favorite this story. Please keep supporting me while I may make mistakes as a new writer on making stories. I hope you keep reading this story!

Let's now continue!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - The Panicked One**

* * *

 _Recap_

Tsukune saw Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby.

"W-what are you guys doing, it's getting late," Tsukune asked the 3 girls that were standing in front of him.

"Tsukune, can you have a date with us on the break?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah, It is the break after tomorrow and then after the dates..." Ruby paused.

"You need a decision, Tsukune. Who are you going to pick?" Kurumu continued Ruby's speaking with a serious look on her face.

" **!** "

 **Present**

"I...uh…" Tsukune nervously mumbling.

"Please, Tsukune. We need a decision." Mizore said to him in a sad tone.

"Yeah, Tsukune. Who are you really going to pick between us?" Kurumu inquired.

"Guys, we have to wait after all of our dates are approved and are finished. I think Tsukune needs some time to think about it as well." Ruby told the two girls.

Tsukune looked down and then looked up to meet their gaze. He said to them with a serious look and tone.

"Fine, I'll have a date with all of you and then…" He looked down again, not pleased with saying it.

The girls noticed how he looked down and didn't want to say anything about it.

"Tsukune, don't you think we deserved to know who you're going to pick?" Kurumu questioned.

"We also know that you and Moka had a date today." Mizore inquired.

Tsukune was shocked to hear what Mizore told him.

"We spied on you but we didn't interrupt any of your moments together even though we wanted to stop the date since you and Moka were getting mushy together. Kurumu told him while she crossed her arms.

Tsukune had an almost irritated face to them but understood how they felt.

"Was it just you 3 who spied on me and Moka?" He asked with a look.

"Nope, Yukari and Fang Fang were in it too."

"So, where are they now?" He asked with a questioned look on his face.

"Well, Yukari fell asleep all of a sudden and Fang Fang took her back to the dorms." She answered his questioned.

Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Yukari suddenly falling asleep while watching.

"I mean, you guys took too long and we had to wait for you to leave." Mizore told him.

"So, Tsukune. Pick who you're going to have a date first thing for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

He paused and slightly begin speaking to the 3 girls once again.

"Don't we have to celebrate on me being Club President and Moka being Vice?"

"Oh right, I forgot!" Ruby said.

"Okay, after tomorrow then. So, which one, Tsukune?"

"I'll just do a random okay!" Tsukune shouted nervously to them.

He paused and suddenly said.

"Ruby, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu-chan. Does that sound okay?!"

He said it so quickly, embarrassed and closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them once again.

"I never thought you'd go for me first, Tsukune." Ruby said to him, shocked and was wide-eyed in surprise about it.

Her face was flushing red... Still shocked and was ecstatic.

"W-wait, why's Yukari in this too?" Kurumu nervously asking while pointing to Tsukune.

"Well, you all deserve it with the battle 10 months ago." Gesturing with his hands.

 _'We deserve it…?'_ Kurumu thought to herself, wearing a sad expression on her face and then shooked her head.

"Okay, we're okay with this arrangement.'The 3 girls said in a unison.

"O-oh okay…"

"It's settled then! I can't wait for tomorrow and then the break!"

Kurumu said excitedly at Tsukune.

"I agree!" Mizore smiled.

"Let's all get to bed, guys. We have some celebrating to do!" Ruby told then, still feeling ecstatic over Tsukune's pick.

The 3 girls then headed off to the dorms, leaving Tsukune alone outside the Girls Dorm.

Tsukune deeply sighed while looking at the girls.

 _'I've got a long day for tomorrow and the break…'_ He said to himself in his thoughts.

 _'What a day for me…'_ He sighed once again and headed off home to the Boys Dorm.

He entered his room and flopped into his bed, wearing a tired face from the day and a happy face from his date with Moka.

He thought back to when Mr. Shuzen, Moka's father told him that he'll have to make a decision soon…near in the future...

Tsukune got up from his bed and began speaking to himself.

"This is the near future decision? It was just the other day…!"

He yelled to himself but not loudly to let the other boys in dorm hear him. He yelled in a displeased manner and a tired face.

"Why are things escalating quickly?!"

He had an outburst by saying about his situation that made him a bit cranky...

(Heheheh, just for fun. I added that little thing - cranky. Do not mind me, continue.) C;

He was huffing after the outburst he had. He had finally stopped, A few moments of quietness passed on.

He had sighed in self-satisfaction and went to flicker off the lights. He finally went to bed and fell asleep peacefully, while he was tired from the day he had.

Although, It was just the beginning as the morning sun came up and began a new and final day before the break.

Tsukune was still asleep in his bed, he had a peaceful face.

His Alarm Clock would ring and kept on ringing but he wouldn't wake up.

He opened his eyes slowly and extended his arm to stop the clock. He looked at the Clock, his eyes would widen up.

He shouted, panicky while looking at the clock still.

"I'm going be late!"

He jumped out of his bed and was quickly getting dressed up for School. He grabbed his bag and dashed out of the Dorm and headed off to the School while running.

He knew that this was the first time, he had been late.

 _ **Moka and the other's perspective.**_

"Say, guys. Have you seen Tsukune around?" Moka asking her friends with a bit of worry in her face.

"I haven't seen Tsukune-san around. I wonder where he went…" Yukari said with a curious look.

"I haven't seen Tsukune either… I usually spy on him in the mornings but he didn't come out from his dorm…" Mizore inquired.

"Hahaha, That's Mizore for you. Stalking Tsukune in the morning." Moka and Yukari said in unison.

"Homeroom is almost starting," Yukari said.

"Wait, Where's Kurumu?" Moka asked.

"She said she was going to look for Tsukune." Mizore told her.

Kurumu's Perspective.

"Tsukune! Where are you?!" She shouted looking for Tsukune.

"It's no use…I'll just go back to the room." She said to herself disappointingly and heading back to where Moka and the others were.

 _ **Moka and the other's perspective**_

"Maybe, Tsukune's sick…" Moka said with full concern.

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" Mizore also said with full concern over Tsukune.

"Let's go visit him after school's done, but we might have to cancel the party again…" Yukari told the two.

Kurumu came in, looking down and was wearing a sad face while she came towards her friends.

"Kurumu! Have you seen Tsukune-san?!" Yukari asked her.

"N...no...I haven't seen Tsukune around…"

"So, maybe he's sick after all…!"

The 3 girls all wore a sad expression. The school bell ranged. The girls went back to their seat and Nekonome-Sensei came and said. Let's do some roll call, she had finished her roll call on those who were present. She said

"Tsukune-san?"

The classroom was quiet and no response from Tsukune. Just then a mysterious person opened the door… Everyone stared at the mysterious person.  
It was Tsukune panting from all the running he had been doing to get here in time…

"Tsukune-san!" Ms. Nekonome-Sensei said in a surprise tone.

"Uh...Sorry for being late but...I'm here…" Tsukune said while still panting.

"Go take your seat, Tsukune-san." Nekonome-Sensei told him.

Tsukune headed towards his seat in front of Moka and sat down, looking tired and was sweating.

Moka whispered to him and said in a concerning voice.

"Are you alright, Tsukune?"

Tsukune turned to whisper to her and said to her.

"Y-yeah...I just overslept, that's all."

"Ah! I see."

* * *

It was lunchtime in the cafeteria after the 4 classes they all took. Tsukune and his friends took a seat in the cafeteria.

"So, Tsukune-san. Why were you late this morning?" Yukari asked him with a questioned look.

"Haha, well about that… I overslept." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

Yukari had a thinking face and then a creepy smug filled across her face and began speaking once again to Tsukune.

"Mhm...or you were bringing girls and partying with them in your room?! Yukari asking while shouting at him quietly, so the other people couldn't hear them talking.

"HUH? What makes you think that?!" Tsukune was alarmed at the questioning of Yukari.

"A Women's Intuition…?" Yukari quietly said.

"Tsukune wouldn't do that!" Kurumu said hugging Tsukune and then letting him go.

"That's not Tsukune." Mizore told her.

"Oh, but he's still a guy. He might have those sexy thoughts..." Yukari told the 2 girls with a wink.

' _She's actually right…like that one time, that I had a dream about me and Moka…'_

 _'No, no no... Don't think that way in a time like this!'_

He said to himself in his thoughts while having a quick glance at Moka. Then looking back at the others again.

Mizore and Kurumu looked at each other and decided that they would pulverize, Yukari for thinking that way.

"I...I'm sorry!" Yukari said with a tone.

She had two bumps on her head after the fight.

Tsukune, Moka, and Fang Fang laughed in a unison.

Lunchtime was already over by the time, they had finished their food and talking about Tsukune being late.

* * *

5th Class was P.E, the last class was Social Studies. The school bell ringed and it was time for the Celebration party!

After School

* * *

Tsukune and Moka walking together after school, heading to the Clubroom.

"I'm surprised, you've never been late, Tsukune." Moka said to him in a curious voice.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too."

They arrived at the Clubroom and opened the door, as the two walked in. The room was filled with Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Fang Fang, Ruby, and Kokoa. All the members of the Newspaper Club. They jumped out shouting, "Surprise!"

Tsukune looked up startled by the surprising surprise although, he knew that there was gonna be a celebration.

He let his eyes wander around the room filled with decorations, food and a banner saying 'Congratulations Tsukune and Moka for being Club President and Vice-President.'

Tsukune's expression was happy and amazed at how they decorated the club room. His face lifted up, forming a big grin to everyone, he began to speak.

"Thanks, everyone! I appreciate the work you've done…!"

They all smiled in unison, they ate together the cookies that Kurumu had baked and the other food they had made or bought. They laughed together and had the best celebration they had ever thrown. Time passed on and it was the end of the party already.

"Well, guys. I have to go and practice with Yukari on summoning." Fang Fang told them while Yukari and he were leaving the clubroom.

Everyone waved goodbye at Fang Fang and Yukari before they left the clubroom.

"Big sister, are you gonna go visit Kahlua and Aqua?" Kokoa asked her sister, Moka.

"I don't know yet, but I might go." Moka told her while thinking about it..

"Well, I have to go and prepare, see ya guys later!"

Kokoa told everyone while waving goodbye and heading off. As everyone did the same thing.

"Let's all head home as well." Moka telling everyone.

They all left the clubroom to head to the Dorms altogether.

"The cookies you made were really good, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune commented on Kurumu's baking skills.

"Really?!" She was ecstatic on Tsukune's comment on her cookies that she had to work hard to prepare for the party.

He nodded his head and made a smile for her while they walked.

"I'll make some more then!" Kurumu told him with a happy expression.

"I'll make some Curry for you next, Tsukune." Mizore told him with a smile, interrupting the two's conversation.

"O-oh okay…" He said with a questioned face.

Kurumu looked at Mizore, irritated at her. She spoke with a displeased tone of voice.

"This was supposed to be my moment with Tsukune, Mizore!"

Mizore looked at her and said.

"We're all walking together, so it isn't your moment with Tsukune not yet anyways...

Mizore told her with a bit of irritated tone as well and crossed her arms.

"Not yet..?" Moka had a questioning look on Mizore while asking her.

She turned to look at Moka.

"Oh, right. You don't know anything about it yet." She said forgettable.

"W-wait, Mizore!" Kurumu nervously said to her and gesturing her hands for Mizore to stop and wait.

"She has to know, Kurumu. So she won't interrupt us on the date."

"D-date?" Moka said in a nervously and shocked tone.

"Yea, we're planning on having a date with Tsukune, all of us. He has to pick who gets to be with him before it's too late. We are almost graduating, so we need a decision before that happens. Before we all might have to go our separate ways."

She paused and resumed again with a bit of a sad tone on her voice.

"Although, I don't want us to be separated after graduation or get in a fight because Tsukune picked one of us…"

Moka wore a shocked face in front of Mizore and stopped walking.

"T-this quickly?! We just started our 3rd-year! I mean..! It's Tsukune, who's going to have a hard time picking. She nervously told Mizore with a wizened face on her.

"Don't you know who Tsukune wants to pick…?"

"W-well… I do bu-"

She was cut off by her suddenly speaking and telling her in a serious tone of voice.

 **"This is the last year where Tsukune needs to pick before we all might get lonely and separate if that happens..!"**

Mizore paused, giving a sad expression and Tsukune slowly began to speak to them.

"G-guys. Let's calm down…" Tsukune trying to reassure the two girls while gesturing his hands for them to stop.

"I know, I have to pick someone and the other remaining might be heartbroken about the decision, or it even may cut our friendship. But I don't want our friendship to be broken, just all because of this big thing that's going to change our lives."

"I agree with Tsukune. I don't want our relationship to end just because of this big decision."  
Ruby said to them, agreeing with Tsukune. She looked at Tsukune and nodded. Tsukune wore a thankful smile at her.

After a few moments of quietness from the girls, Moka started to speak up.

"I also don't want our friendship to just end either and I know that this is the last year that we'll go to School together and graduate. What Mizore told me was right but Tsukune's the one that's deciding, it shouldn't be us who chooses to decide all of a sudden for him to pick. It should be Tsukune."

The 3 girls put up a sad expression on their faces, knowing about Tsukune's feelings but didn't realize it.

He started to speak up while looking down at his feet.

"Your right, Moka... but I know, I have to make a decision soon enough. Mr. Shuzen even told me that I'll have to pick in the near future, I think he meant this… Although, it was just the other day...I think…"

Tsukune gave a thinking face and paused his talking to only get resumed again.

"I don't want all of us to get separated and so I'll make my own decision for the benefit of all of us…"

He paused once again and had a serious look on his face. He turned away from them slightly began to speak.

"To...Today! I swear to make a decision after the break and choose!"

He raised his hand up forming a fist in the air. He said it out loud that all the girls were shocked and had widened their faces. So much, that they couldn't respond to Tsukune after.

They never know thought Tsukune would say something like that, all because they would be frightened if they weren't picked and the one who would be picked would be the ecstatic one among them.

They stood there, looking at Tsukune widely open eyes on his back.

Tsukune turned in front of them and gave an embarrassed looked while looking the other way.

His heart would race (B-bmp) fast all because of what he just told them.

This was their chance to get closer to Tsukune and make him pick who he truly wanted to be is what they thought.

All of their faces litted up red.

They all stood frozen while looking at him.

The red-faced Moka finally spoke up.

"A...are you s-sure about this?!" She asked him while her face was still beet red.

He turned to look at the beet red-faced girl asking him about it.

"I...Um...I'm sure about it…" He told her while rubbing the back of his head.

His face still wore an embarrassed look, he paused and later then resumed.

"Either way, I'll also have to say this sooner or later. If I haven't said anything about it."

He told her while her face was still red from his confession, her lips formed to words slowly.

"G...good point."

She laughed hysterically and later then stopped when she saw Tsukune moving towards the other girls, slowly.

Tsukune looked at the other girls that still stood frozen in front of him. He walked towards them and slightly began to talk to them.

"A..are you guys okay?" He would ask while waving his hand in front of their faces.

"Uh…w-were fine!" Kurumu said to him, her eyes would widen up when he asked.

"R-right?!" She asked the two beside her, nervously.

"Y-yeah…" Mizore and Ruby said in a unison.

"W-w-well were here. So I better get going!" Kurumu dashed off into the Girls Dorm.

"Me too…" Mizore told him, with an expression that she couldn't even describe.

"Yeah...I'll get going." Followed by Ruby telling him too.

Mizore followed Kurumu by dashing off into the Girls dorm and Ruby getting away unnoticed by Tsukune and Moka.

"I should get going as well...it's getting late. See you later, Tsukune."

She would wave to Tsukune and walk towards the girl's dorm. Her face was back to normal, not wearing a beet red while she waved.

Tsukune returned to his dorm, he was quiet while walking back. He entered his room and flipped the lights on. He'd let go of his bag and stumble a little. He leaned on the wall. He'd ask himself.

"W-what's wrong with me…?"

"Why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden..."

He'd fell down the floor while the midnight moon came upon the Yokai Academy.

"W-w...what's happening to me…?" He said...

He closed his eyes.

* * *

 **I hope for you guys to keep supporting me in making my first story successful! While I may make mistakes, every book isn't always perfect.**

* * *

 **What will happen to Tsukune in the next chapter?! Find out, in chapter 5!**

* * *

I hope you like the chapter a bit longer than what it is. Chapter 5 will be out a little bit longer while I am busy with some self-desires of my mine. Hope you understand and keep reading! Til next time!


	6. Announcement (Important!)

Announcement

I just want to say that my first story isn't really going well and ratings are a bit low and I know i'm just starting to write a fanfiction story about Rosario + Vampire. It's only natural that my ratings are a low all because I just started out.

I've also been kinda busy with other stuff that I'm doing with my life. I know this is one my desires that i've been wanting to do ever since Rosario + Vampire Manga ended.

When I first started out writing this story, I said to myself that I'm only doing this for myself for the enjoyment and not for others. Then came along the followers and the favorites that liked the story, although it was just a small portion of them. I appreciated how they liked my story even though I was just starting out and I'm grateful for them, liking it.

I will do a Poll vote about this announcement or question about the story if I should keep working on it...

I just want to ask you guys if I should continue writing the story or no…?

That's all, I'm just curious about your answer on this announcement of mine.

Thank you for those who are reading the story up till Chapter 4.


	7. Rosario Vampire News

Rosario + Vampire

I have some big news about Chapter 5 For Rosario + Vampire **III.**

Chapter 5 is going to be out a bit longer than I expected it to be… I blame myself for not writing chapter 5 quickly and fun to read than how I usually write the other chapters.

I hope you understand and wait for me to update the chapter.

It might be out in a few weeks or longer… well. I'll be going and write chapter 5.

Sorry for bothering you with this. I hope all of you who are reading have a good day.

 ***Bows***

See you in **chapter** 5!


	8. Chapter 5 - Sign

Rosario + Vampire

A/N: I just want to say a few words about the things you guys told me in the reviews. You gave me a spark to keep continuing this story of mine. I won't drop this story out, I intend to finish it until the end..!

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Sign**

* * *

 _Recap_

Tsukune returned to his dorm, he was quiet while walking back. He entered his room and flipped the lights on.

He'd let go of his bag and stumble a little. He leaned on the wall, huffing loudly.

"W-what's wrong with me…?"

Blinking slowly… and then felt him get dizzy.

"Why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden..."

He'd fell down the floor while the midnight moon came upon the Yokai Academy.

"W-w...what's happening to me…?" He said…

He closed his eyes...

 _Present Time_

He opened his eyes slightly to see a Pitch Black world around him… He slowly stood up while he was still a bit dizzy but regained a few strength to stand. Tsukune wondered where he was, looking in different ways, wondering about the world around him was full of black. There was no one around or anything…

He was still thinking about where he was… He decided to walk and look around somewhere to get out of the world around him. He knew that this wasn't the world he used to be in, could it be a dream or something…?

He walked a path where he didn't know where it would take him. A few moments passed on and he saw a bright light that had blinded him from head to toe.

"W-what the..?" He said while using his arms to cover his eyes from the radiant light.

He ran towards the bright light even though it would blind him but he had to look around. While he was running towards it, the shining light slowly grew dark. Tsukune stopped and looked at the sights of a vision, he thought to himself and shockingly.

"W-w-what is this?! Why's Yokai Academy destroyed?"

He was panicking on why the building was destroyed and was filled with nothings but rubbles from the destroyed Academy. He didn't want to believe it but his head was full of thoughts on why, who, when and how about the Mysterious occurrence he saw.

"Is this a dream…?"

"I don't believe this!"

He shouted out loud and he was panting when he heard a mysterious voice starting to talk to him.

 _"You'll find out soon.."_ The mysterious voice said to him.

" **Who are you?!** " He asked angrily at the mysterious voice. He looked in different ways on where he/she was.

 _"Like I said you'll find out soon…"_ The mysterious voice hinted to him while his voice was fading away.

Tsukune was irritated and had the urge to question him angrily once again but then a radiant light that took over the pitch black world around him turned to light. He closed his eyes and heard familiar voices around him.

 _"Whose voices are these…?_ He'd ask himself calmingly while still closing eyes. He listened to the voices around the light.

 _"Tsukune!"_

 _"Tsukune-san!"_

 _"Tsukune!"_

 _"Tsukune…!"_

His eyelids fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes…

 **"!"**

He opened his eyes wide and saw 4 pairs of eyes looking at him, they all had concerning faces…

It was Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, looking at Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" The 4 girls said in a unison, having relieved smiles on their faces. They looked at Tsukune, starting to ask with a awful curious voice.

"W-what happened?" He asked while letting his eyes wander around his room. He no longer saw the Pitch Black world that surrounded him and met his eyes at the others.

"You don't remember anything at all?"

"I...All I can remember is that I became unconscious last night after that, everything went black…!"

Tsukune sat up.

"Maybe someone attacked you or something?"

Kurumu asked with a look while she was getting closer to Tsukune but no that CLOSE while she wanted him to be comfortable after what she saw.

"If someone had tried to attack Tsukune, I would have sensed it as well. Due to us being so close.

"Desu-Desu." She nodded.

"Then why did you unconscious laid down here?"

"T-that's the part I want to know actually. Really I had no idea how but…"

"?" They all looked at Tsukune curiously wanting to know why he paused. Tsukune then noticed the curious looking eyes in front of him. He thought that they shouldn't know about the dream or vision he saw when he was unconscious or they would be concerned about it. He resumed and then said nervously to them.

"N-no, nvm...It was nothing."

He really was bad at making lies so he had to get away unnoticed by it since everyone knew he was bad at making up lies but all the girls went quiet over him stuttering nervously. He noticed it but hadn't question about it, wondering why they got quiet maybe he got caught?! He thought to himself panicking what to say if the truth comes out. Then….

"Hmm…?"  
All the girls said in a unison and in a curious tone of voice while staring him. Tsukune then became sweaty, terrified. He put up a straight face trying not get caught. The girls continued their interrogation.

"HMMMMMM…..?"

"HMMMMMMMMMMM…?"

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…?"

Tsukune was then afraid to let the truth out but he had to overcome this moment where all the girls were starting right to his soul wanting to know what it was he was trying to say to them.

Tsukune had to think of a way to change the subject from the interrogation done by the girls.

"How did you guys get in here anyway…?"

They all know that Tsukune was changing the subject so they all let him be. While Kurumu then answered his question.

"We noticed your window was open and so we decided we would surprise you by going through Moka's window but we found you lying down in the ground, unconscious."

"A-ah, I see!"

He said painly, while his hands moved to his head, feeling the pain arriving.

"What's the matter, Tsukune-san?"

Yukari asked with a bit of concern. Tsukune turned to look at the young witch.

"It's nothing, just that my head hurts and I feel a bit hot…"

Yukari extended her arms to touch Tsukune's forehead. Her eyes widened up and looked at the other girls with a serious look on her face.

"He's burning up."

 **"!"**

"But we didn't notice it early when we were shaking him." Kurumu hesitated and then said nervously

"I...I'm fine, guys." Tsukune interrupted the two with slowly trying to stand up.

"Tsukune, you need to rest…" Moka stood up and said in a soothing manner to him.

Tsukune stood up but stumbled and used his hands to lean on Moka's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tsukune-san!"

All of them met Yukari's eyes.

 **"We 4 will protect and make that fever go away!"**

He hesitated for a bit and then saying confusingly.

"Uh...I'm feeling a bit fine now but a-alright..?"

"Sit back down, Tsukune. You need to get some rest." Moka ordered him.

Tsukune did as what Moka ordered him to do. He slowly let go of his hands that leaned on Moka's shoulder and sat back down.

Yukari giggled and then she got smacked in the head by Kurumu.

 **"OOF!"**

The others were widened their eyes surprised, all staring at Yukari and then at Kurumu. Wondering why she was smacked in the head...

"Ugh…Why did you do that you, Boob Monster?!" She asked in an angrily face while staring at Kurumu.

"I did that because I'll be the one protecting Tsukune! and I wanted to do that from all the times that you dropped a washtub on me. Little Shrimp!"

(This is my own word for Yukari. Does not involve the Manga or Anime.)

Yukari pouted angrily at her while giving her a long death stare as Kurumu did the exact same thing. There was quietness between the 3 who witness the argument between the young witch and the succubus.

Mizore stepped between the two girls giving both death stare to one another.

"W-what?" The two said in a unison, noticing the light purple haired girl.

Her hands suddenly turned into Ice Claws. Her lips formed into words with a serious look on her face.

"No, I will be the one who will protect Tsukune..!"

She had a serious tone of voice while she said so. Kurumu turned looked at her angrily, her fingernails became long acting as claws and she got her wings out. Right now, she would have transformed into her Monster form.

"Like, I said I'm the only one who can protect Tsukune!"

They both got ready to attack each other...

"Oh no, not again…" Yukari said while facepalming, watching the two transformed monsters in front of her. She stepped back a little, so she wouldn't get involved in the fight.

"G-guys…" Tsukune said nervously at them.

The two girls didn't look or stop, they both just gave a huge Youki aura in the room.

Tsukune noticed that the Moka he knew, became quiet over this argument between the two girls. He quickly glanced at her, she wore a almost irritated face that wanted to send both of them to the ground. Tsukune became frightened on the look of Moka's face and he slowly got up and walked over to Kurumu and Mizore convincing them to stop and was cut off by Moka heading towards them.

 **"You two…** "

"!" All of them were surprised and looked at Moka. Kurumu and Mizore got frightened but they knew they had to be tough. The two saw Moka starting to speak to the both of them.

"Tsukune's sick and you two are just trying to argue. You should be ashamed of yourself, so that's why...I…"

She lowered her head and then dashed towards the two of them. The two girls reacted fast enough that she was planning a dashing attack towards them fast but not that fast…

The transformed two girls dodged Moka's kick. The wall in Tsukune room was torn off by the damage done by the 3 girls fighting. Kurumu started to attack Moka with her fingernails and toenails acting as double claws. Moka was able to react to it and had dodge the attack fast enough almost like at a werewolf pace.

A smirk came from Kurumu when Mizore started to prepare her ability to attack which was **Dragon Hail Bullets** from the air, Kurumu was fast enough to cut the attack from Mizore turning into water rain above Moka. Moka noticed it but wasn't fast enough to back away from it. She yelped, being damaged by the water raining down on her.

She kneeled down with one leg, taken a big Tull on her body while she slowly tried to regain strength. The two duo was shocked that both their attacks had effected Moka, being literally stronger than the two combined. They looked at each other still being surprised that their attacks worked and a little bit happy,

Moka gave an even Youki aura that seemed like a malice aura after and stood up slowly. Fast as a lightning, Moka prepared her attack once again turning it into a kick fast enough for the others to not react as fast as they did earlier.  
"I'll make you learn your place!" She hollered out loud right as Kurumu and Mizore were sent flying into a tree outside the Boys Dorm.

 **"Uggggh..!"**

"I'll have to say, you two have gotten a bit stronger."

"Ugh...! W-well of course…! It's not like we were just doing nothing after that battle…"

"We've been working on new techniques to get stronger and someday defeat you.

"In strength wise and in love rivalry…"

Moka slightly smiled at the two beaten girls in front of her. She held out her hands for the two beaten girls. They looked at each other and took both Moka's hands.

They were then interrupted by a young witch girl coming towards them and "ahem" when she stopped to speak to Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore.

"Guys, Tsukune needs us so can we just stop this and go back to Tsukune's damaged room…"

She said while gesturing the damaged wall in Tsukune's room. She saw Tsukune panicking about the wall being turned into rubles…

A few moments of silence passed while they still starting at Tsukune and the damage they have done. They finally agree to cooperate with each other. The 3 girls giggled at the sight of it. They finally went back to Tsukune's room…

* * *

 **Sorry I had to cut this short! I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 even though it took longer to update it… It feels like I haven't updated in years!**

* * *

Please forgive me for the short chapter and how it took long to upload.

I was also basically running out of ideas, but I know what I have in mind for some big things that will happen to this Series of the story, although I don't plan on spoiling it, heh.

All I can say is that it will be one of the most interesting parts of the story, well for me... right now...

I have to go and do some homework… It's so sad… I tell you… well, til next time we meet!

 ** _She'd waved._**

 **MOKAZUKI OUT!**


	9. Chapter 6

Rosario + Vampire

As I said, this chapter will be longer. Well, anyways enjoy, Chapter 6.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - The start of a new**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _W-w-what is this?! Why's Yokai Academy destroyed?  
_

 _He was panicking on why the building was destroyed and was filled with nothings but rubbles from the destroyed Academy._

 _He didn't want to believe it but his head was full of thoughts on why, who, when and how about the Mysterious occurrence he saw.  
_

 _"Is this a dream…?"  
_

 _I don't believe this!  
_

 _He shouted out loud and he was panting when he heard a mysterious voice starting to talk to him.  
_

 _You'll find out soon.._

 _The mysterious voice said to him.  
_

 _"Who are you?!" He asked angrily at the mysterious voice. He looked in different ways on where he/she was.  
_

 _"Like I said you'll find out soon…" The mysterious voice hinted to him while his voice was fading away._

 _ **"We 4 will keep you company and make that fever go away!"  
**_ _ **  
"You two…**_ _"  
_

 _"_ _ **!**_ _"_

 _All of them were surprised and looked at Moka. Kurumu and Mizore got frightened but they knew they had to be tough. The two saw Moka starting to speak to the both of them.  
_

 _"Tsukune's sick and you two are just trying to argue. You should be ashamed of yourself, so that's why...I…"  
_

 _She lowered her head and then dashed towards the two of them. The two girls reacted fast enough that she was planning a dashing attack towards them fast but not that fast…_

 _"Uggggh..!"  
_

 _"I'll have to say, you two have gotten a bit stronger."  
_

 _"Ugh...! W-well of course…! It's not like we were just doing nothing after that battle…"  
_

 _"We've been working on new techniques to get stronger and someday defeat you...  
_

 _"In strength wise and in love rivalry…"  
_

 _Moka slightly smiled at the two beaten girls in front of her. She held out her hands for the two beaten girls. They looked at each other and took both Moka's hands...  
_

* * *

 **Present Time**

* * *

Tsukune stumbled and fell down to sat on the ground...He looked at his shaking hands and widened his eyes. "W-why am I..shaking..?" He asked himself, still with widening eyes and a look of disbelief.

He had this headache, that happened earlier...He saw the Pitch World he had been in. He put his hand to his head…

 _"You'll find out soon.."_ The mysterious voice said to him.

 _"Who are you?!" He asked angrily at the mysterious voice. He looked in different ways on where he/she was.  
_

 _"Like I said you'll find out soon…"_ _The mysterious voice hinted to him while his voice was fading away.  
_  
 _DAMN IT!_

He said to himself furiously in his thoughts with anger. He saw static flashbacks from earlier. He blinked once and the illusory scene abruptly disappeared.

He hadn't noticed the girls that came back from the air and was able to fly due to Yukari's Witch Magic, that she has gotten in her arsenal and practiced the skill. The girls were giggling and goofing around in the air.

* * *

 **Girls P.O.V**

* * *

"W-woah.." Moka said with a small blush of curious.

"I thought you didn't know how you could make us fly?" Mizore asked while looking at Kurumu being funny in the air.

 **(It was one of the episodes in the Anime. Season 1.)**

"Oh! About that. I was actually practicing on how to make us fly. I asked my mom, how though."

"You had a mom?"

"..."

Silence came from Yukari while Mizore had a deadpan expression while she looked at the young girl, lowering her head down and shaking herself.

"I DO! SHE WAS IN THE SPORTS DAY! Didn't you see her?!"

"Nope."

There was silence in the air and later on, Yukari broke the silence with her shaking and shouted out.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

She said with tears on her face and looked away at Mizore. While Mizore gave a deadpan reaction...

 _"I think I get why mom wanted to blow the school up just to get attention…"_ She said to herself while remembering about it and wiping the small tears from her eyes.

"I see you've also honed your skills, Yukari." Moka said with a smile while walking in the air towards her.

"Mhm!" She was acting proud with her eyes shut. She had gotten her small tears off on her face.

"Tsukune?" Moka heard Kurumu saying and turned around to look at the boy sitting on the ground, shaking and...

 **"Tsukune!"** She shouted and headed towards Tsukune.

She went inside the damaged wall that they h

* * *

ad damaged and landed on the floor. Holding him up. She looked into his face, having a blank expression. He was looking at his shaking hands.

 _What's going on, Tsukune?_

 _Why are you acting like this...I mean you have a fever but it seems like something just shattered you..._

The others followed Moka and had a look on their faces that they couldn't describe…They started.

"Tsukune!"

"What's wrong?"

"Let's make him lay down on the bed. He's still burning up."

"Tsukune…"

All the girl's faces were filled with sadness and worried about the shaking boy that they had looked at...

* * *

 **Tsukune P.O.V**

* * *

 _What's wrong with me…?_ I said to myself as the girls helped him get on his bed. He was wearing a blank expression on his face, wondering about his current condition.

"Guys, let's cook something for Tsukune-san!"

Yukari suggested to them, holding up her hand in the air and forming in into a fist. Tsukune saw the girls were talking even while he had his blank expression towards his face.

"He must be hungry by now. It is 13:00 am.

 **Japan's time is on the military clock time. I think or well seen in different animes.**

"What should we make?"

"Let's make a Rice Porridge…" Mizore said to them, still looking at Tsukune with a sad expression on her face.

 _She didn't want him to be like this after what he declared to them...Was it just not the right timing to do decide such a big thing that could change their lives in an instant, just by being with one boy who was formerly an ordinary human boy.  
_  
"I know what your feeling but he'll be fine. It isn't that serious, you know." Kurumu said to her in a soothing voice and had her hands on one of Mizore's shoulder while having a slight smile at her to make her relax.

Mizore nodded her head slowly and headed to my kitchen to prepare the Rice Porridge they had agreed to make. They splitted up into 2 groups, one was going to make the food and the other was going to keep company.

 _Moka and Mizore were the ones who were going to make the food since they were good at cooking._ Although Mizore was only going to help with the ingredients since she really couldn't make the ideal Rice Porridge, just like last time. _  
 **(Rosario + Vampire Capu - Episode 5)**_

 _While Kurumu and Yukari were the ones who would keep me company… I started blinking slowly and then next thing I knew, I saw nothing but dark. Obviously, that was me going fast asleep.  
_

 _Nothing on my mind and nothing to think about other than being grateful to the girls that were taking care of me…  
_

* * *

 **Kurumu and Yukari P.O.V**

* * *

Kurumu looked at the boy who was sleeping on his bed, she didn't know what she felt about his condition. It was just a fever, nothing else. So, why was she so worked up about this? She didn't know, she knew she loved him after what he had done to protect her from the Inner Moka back then…

She had a small tear in her eyes and noticed it. She rubbed her eyes and tried to get the small tears away.

Yukari barged in and gave her a washtub above her head. She felt the pain and exclaimed.

"Ugh…!"

"Heheh! That's for earlier!"

"W-why you…" She gave her a glare and slowly walked towards the little witch. She was interrupted by Yukari, suddenly saying.

"You shouldn't get so worked up on this. Tsukune-san is just having a fever, it'll go away soon. So, don't just go crying small tears! It won't help Tsukune-san at all!"

The Succubus stopped and the two both stared into each other's eyes. After hearing that she didn't know what to say other than Yukari was trying to help her, which would only happen on unexpected events.

There was silence in the room. The Succubus broke it off with a chuckle and hit Yukari in the head, with her hand.

"W-what was that for, huh?! This is what I get after trying to make you feel better!"

"Well, that's what you deserved after you gave me washtub in the head again!"

The two gave death stares to one another and kept on arguing…

* * *

 **Moka and Mizore P.O.V**

* * *

Moka would hear loud noises coming from the room, Tsukune and the others were in.

 _What were they doing, arguing again?  
_  
She sighed as she glanced at the purple headed girl, seeing that she had started to prepare the ingredients, which would be chopped green onions, sesame seeds, and umeboshi.

 **(Umeboshi is** **pickled ume fruits that are common in Japan, in English, it would be salted plums.)**

Moka would interrupt her by walking up to her and asking if she could check on the others on why they were having so much noise that they were probably bothering Tsukune.

"I'll go. I'm done with the ingredients. Since Tsukune needs something that is hot and not cold. I'll go, check up on them for you."

"Thanks, Mizore." She would make a smile at her.

She responded with a nod and a slight smile and headed to the room where Tsukune and the others were.

While walking towards the room, she would hear the loud noises coming from Yukari and Kurumu, arguing…

She entered the room and saw that the two girls were arguing about something that she didn't want to hear since it was probably something stupid again so she interrupted the arguing girls by walking up to them.

"What are you two doing?!" She said in a low voice since she had also seen that Tsukune was sleeping in his bed, peacefully minding his own business.

"This little cheeky girl with a pancake chest started dropping a washtub on me, twice now!"

She extended out her hand and made a two sign pointing at the purple headed girl who came in.

"What did you say about my chest?!"

"You know It's true!"

"Well when you became older, your chest is going to be saggy!"

"I'm talking about you, don't start going on to me!"

"I'm not going to let you talk about me that way!"

"Well, the same goes for m-

Kurumu was interrupted by Mizore, freezing her entire body into thin ice.

"Enough! Can't you see Tsukune's sleeping, you shouldn't argue so loudly. You'll wake him up!"

She said in a low voice once again to both of the girls that were arguing. She wanted them to calm down since she wouldn't want Tsukune waking up by their obnoxious arguing. She pointed to Tsukune.

"..."

Kurumu was still frozen in thin ice! She couldn't utter a word inside Mizore's cryokinesis made of Ice. She is a Yuki-Onna after all.

Kurumu broke through the ice that she was frozen on with her nails acting as claws but silently so she wouldn't wake up Tsukune, still sleeping. Even though she was frozen earlier, she heard every word what Mizore said to her and Yukari concerning Tsukune.

…

...

…

...

Hours have passed and Tsukune was slowly waking up, in time as well. As Moka and Mizore had finished making the food that would be good for when people weren't feeling well. It has a very mild taste and it's easy to digest, making it a perfect food when you don't have much of an appetite.

* * *

 _ **Tsukune P.O.V (**_ _ **Thinking P.O.V)**_

* * *

 _My eyelids were fluttering and lead with a sleep snap open as violently and quicK._

 _Waking up was no longer the pleasure it was like before when I was only an ordinary human. What was I supposed to do?_

 _ **Believe in that scene**_ _or not? I mean, I never even thought Monsters existed before I came to this school and met Moka and the others._

 _So, It's a big possibility that thing would also be_ _ **real**_ _, could it..?_

 _I had no idea, I didn't want to believe yet I was curious…Would it really happen soon? What would I even be doing, when the time comes…_

 _I was snapped off by the two girls, which was Moka and Mizore walking towards the other girls who were sleeping peacefully in a sofa._

 _The girls didn't notice that I had woken up, well not fully woke up. I was still lying down and thinking all about the possibilities of "it" happening. I sighed quietly, blinked and fully got myself to sit up in my bed._

 _That was when Mizore and Moka noticed me, sitting down and looking down at the covers of my bed. I too just noticed them as well at the same time, they noticed me. Their faces litted up and had a smile across their faces._

* * *

 _ **(Thinking P.O.V and first-person view off.)**_

* * *

" **Tsukune!** " Moka ran up to the boy who she noticed was awake, followed by Mizore.

"Tsukune... you're awake." Mizore had said with a sad smile on her face. Tsukune could clearly see, she was worried about him. She surprisingly hugged him on his bed which made Tsukune blush a bit then noticed that she hugged tighter like she didn't want to let him go.

Although she had sobbed a little and then at that time, he knew. He had to make her feel better.

"W-whoa! It's okay, Mizore-chan. It's not a major fever, you know. It's not like I'm going to die from it!"

He said in a soothing manner and patted her back, comfortably for her to relax and not worry any longer. It was successful, she had calmed down a bit.

Later on, Kurumu and Yukari, the two who were sleeping had woken up after the scene that happened earlier. Their faces also brightened up when they saw Tsukune, sitting on his bed, looking at Mizore and Moka's Rice Porridge they had made for him. He really looked like he wanted to eat it already...

Moka and Mizore came in, bringing other made foods for the other girls and them. Yukari and Kurumu ran up to Tsukune and had started chatting with him while sitting down on his bed with him. Yukari stretched out and sat back down on the sofa that she had slept on, comfortably.

The two girls who brought the other meals had set it down on a table, where they would eat. Mizore came to Yukari and told her that everything was ready, while Moka said to the two who were chatting away.

She felt jealous for a little bit, seeing that Tsukune was smiling along with Kurumu. Although, she couldn't say it to herself. It was just the obvious action she gave off. Like staring at the two for a minute with an uneasy look on her face.

Mizore noticed it too and glanced at the two, chatting away but was interrupted by Yukari telling her that they should eat by now since the food was getting cold.

Mizore nodded and the two both told the others that it was time to eat.

"Guys! It's time to eat!" Yukari told them with a brightened faced.

"The food will get cold if we don't it eat now," Mizore said to them silently. The others could still hear her in her quiet voice.

"Alright!" Tsukune stood up, followed by Moka and Kurumu.

* * *

 **At the table**

* * *

"Ooh…"

"It looks good, you two. I'm amazed at how you guys can cook."

"Yeah, well I'll be digging in then!"

"Itadakimasu!"

 **(You may well know this phrase. So I don't need to tell you about it.)**

All of them said and began eating. Enjoying the food that the two girls made.

* * *

 **After the meal.**

* * *

Tsukune wobble to his bed.

"I'm gonna lay down you guys. But before I do, what time is it?"

He turned around to ask the girls that were behind him. Cleaning up the table that they had eaten in.

"Hm...I think it's already 17:50."

Moka said looking at the clock on his kitchen and turned back around to look at Tsukune sitting in his bed. He'd look tired even though he fell asleep earlier before.

"Woah. I guess time does go fast." Kurumu said surprised.

Her eyes would even show that she was surprised at the time. Kurumu sat down and relaxed.

"You look tired Tsukune-san. You even fell asleep earlier…" Yukari had asked after helping out clean the table.

"Yeah, your right…" Tsukune said and looked down.

He grabbed the remote and turned on his TV. The channel would be on the News Channel.

[News has been that there have been **Monsters killing Humans** at night lately.]

[It was seen by a person walking around and the monster suddenly disappeared in his sight is what he said.]

[We don't know who they are, what their after so it's best to not walk around at night and stay safe in your homes. That is all, back to you."]

"Monsters killing humans? I guess there would still be some after what happened to the battle with Alucard."

Yukari said, thinking about it and was interrupted by Moka speaking up. She turned behind to look at Moka looking at the screen of the TV wit her arms crossed.

"Most likely with **Kiria**. I've heard about it when father was speaking about him."

"Really?"

Kurumu questioned her.

"Yeah. he said Kiria was leading the **new Fairy Tale** and that we should stay safe."

"Do you think "he" could be with Kiria on the New Fairy Tale too…?"

Tsukune was implying about **Kaneshiro Hokuto** -san. He looked down once again and started thinking about it.

Moka turned to look at Tsukune and the two stared at each other. Breaking the stare, she looked down and said.

"I don't know...but most likely since Kiria is with Hokuto. Let's just see about it when we happen to run across them…"

* * *

Hello! I know it's been awhile since I last uploaded...I'm very sorry, so much has happened lately. I'm pretty tired right now, this chapter was supposed to be at 4,000 words, well you know goal. To catch up on my lost time.

My birthday happened on Nov 11 and went to Japan for the very first time! It was so fun! Well anyway back on track. Forgive me for not uploading and will upload the next chapter if I'm free!

Sayonara! Mokazuki.


	10. Chapter 7

Rosario + Vampire **III**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - The Questions in his head.**

* * *

 _Recap_

Tsukune stumbled and fell down to sat on the ground...He looked at his shaking hands and widened his eyes. "W-why am I..shaking..?" He asked himself, with widening eyes and a look of disbelief.

"I thought you didn't know how you could make us fly?" Mizore asked while looking at Kurumu being funny in the air.

"Oh! About that. I was actually practicing on how to make us fly. I asked my mom, how though."

"Tsukune!"

"What's wrong?"

"Hehe! That's for earlier!"

"W-why you…"

"You shouldn't get so worked up on this. Tsukune-san is just having a fever, it'll go away soon. So, don't just go crying small tears! It won't help Tsukune-san at all!"

Hours have passed and Tsukune was slowly waking up, in time as well. As Moka and Mizore had finished making the food that would be good for when people weren't feeling well. It has a very mild taste and it's easy to digest, making it a perfect food when you don't have much of an appetite.

 _So, It's a big possibility that thing would also be_ _ **real**_ _, could it..?_

 _ **[**_ _News has been that there have been_ _ **Monsters killing Humans**_ _at night lately._ _ **]**_ _  
_

 _ **[**_ _It was seen by a person walking around and the monster suddenly disappeared in his sight is what he said_ _ **.]  
**_

 _ **[**_ _We don't know who they are, what they're after so it's best to not walk around at night and stay safe in your homes. That is all, back to you."_ _ **]**_

 _"Most likely with_ _ **Kiria**_ _. I've heard about it when father was speaking about him."  
_ _  
_ _"Yeah. he said Kiria was leading the_ _ **new Fairy Tale**_ _and that we should stay safe."  
_

 _"Do you think "he" could be with Kiria on the New Fairy Tale too…?"  
_

 _Moka turned to look at Tsukune and the two stared at each other. Breaking the stare, she looked down and said.  
_

 _"I don't know...but most likely since Kiria is with Hokuto. Let's just see about it when we happen to run across them…_

* * *

 **Present Time**

"Boss, I got the message you gave me…" The mysterious boy said. He was average height and had a brunette color. He said in a shadowy place that hides the face of a man that was sitting in a chair.

He paused for a second and continued.

"I-Is it really the time to do so?" He asked his "boss" with an uneasy look on his face. He felt nervous, asking about it.

"Do you doubt me, young boy?" The man was handsome with his silver hair, sitting in a chair like he was a king of some kingdom.

"N-no, sir!" The boy said stuttering and straightening his body, being ordered like a military cadet.

"Hmm...It'd be interesting if you did doubt me. Things have been getting boring lately in here."

"So, you have any news for me?" The silver headed man asked.

"Y-yes, sir! Our guys have been attacking but it's already reported…"

"I'm sorry!" The boy bowed his head in front of the man.

The silence was all there was… The man then started to begin by standing up, the boy still bowed his head and was shaking all over his body.

"Enough, with the bowing. You don't have to bow and stutter to much. Were all good friends here."

The man ordered him with a smile. the boy stopped and looked at the man straightly. The two looked at each other for seconds and ended with a huge banging on the door.

"Open it."

"Yes, sir!"

As he was ordered, he went and opened the door slowly. He opened the door to see a maroon-colored girl, she had high heels and a dress that was black. The boy blushed a bit due to the girl being a beauty to his eyes.

He nervously tried to greet her.

"H-H-Hello!"

The girl walked past him and then suddenly stopped, to turn around and face the boy who was greeting to her.

"My, what an adorable little boy you are!"

She said happily and turned her head around to look at the handsome silver-haired man starting to speak with a smile on his face.

"Hey there, Kitako! What do you want? I'm busy right now, so disappear outta my sight?

The girl laughed out loud until she finally stopped and started to talk back at the man.

Kitako pouted and said.

"Your no fun! I just have big good news for you I bet you're gonna like it!"

She dashed towards the man and sat with him in another chair.

"Hmm…"

The brunette boy then went up in front of the two, ending their conversation.

"S-sorry to disturb you sir and uh…ma'am. If I may could I be excused right now?"

"Go on, Shusei Do what you gotta do."

"Awww! I wanted to chat with you! Oh well, go on and party, brunette boy!

The girl was jumping up and down like a little child excited to play. Shusei stared at her bouncing boobs and noticed that he got sidetracked. He blushingly stuttered.

"Y…YES, MA'AM!" He dashed to the door which was open and closed it shut after he had left the room, leaving the man and women alon _e._

 _"Woah, that was a close call...Calm yourself, calm yourself!" He breathed in and out to calm himself down._

 _He had a smug perverted face on him and started talking to himself in his thoughts._

 _"But I gotta say...I'll give that pretty lady an A+ in terms of…..AHHHHHH!"_

He punched himself in the face to stop the nasty thoughts in his head. He shook his head and started heading out.

He headed out with a nosebleed due to the punch he took on himself…

"So, what's with this 'big news for me?"

"Oh, you won't believe what I found out!" The lady said excitedly with a smile on her face. She leaned closer to the man and whispered the news to him.

The man widened his eyes as he heard of the news, Kitako had whispered. He made a smile on his face.

"I see, things are getting interesting over here. Finally."

Tsukune and the Girls

"Wait, you guys are staying here?!"

"Well, I want to be at your side and protect you, Tsukune!"

"Same for me~"

"Mhm, me too!"

Tsukune looked at the girl who was trying her best not to make eye contact and pouted. He was then interrupted by the girl suddenly saying.

"I-I'll stay here too! Who knows what might happen to you with these girls around!"

She had a red blush on her face and looked away after saying that she would stay.

"You're literally close to Tsukune's Room in the Girl's Dorm. So you don't need to be here at all, you know?"

"I-It's not that-

"G-guys…"

"I'm just worried about you guys bothering Tsukune!"

"Yea, say all you want. Moka-san~" Yukari said quietly with a smug on her face. While Tsukune had a weary face on his face as he sighed and looked down.

He knew that It would be a challenge for them to have a "sleepover" at his room. First of all, where would they even sleep?!

That's what he thought NERVOUSLY while having a contagious blush. I mean, this was the first time they had ever done this. Well, that's what he thought.

"Uh…"

"What is it, Tsukune?"

Their eyes lifted up, well that is except Moka. They were somewhat happy with them staying at Tsukune's room and protecting him.

"Uh...So...I don't really know where you should all sleep…" He said while meeting their eyes.

" **!** "

"Tsukune-san, you don't mean...you want us to sleep with you in the same bed?!"

"W-WHAT NO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!"

He blushed a deep red, the same as the others except for Yukari who was being all smug about the idea of it…

"A-anyway. I'm just asking cause I don't really know if there's any space left…"

"D-don't worry, Tsukune. We'll think of something. You should just rest up for now, it's getting late anyways."

"O-okay, thanks, guys."

All of them smiled gently at the boy who then nodded and said Good Night and later headed off to sleep peacefully in his bed.

Moka turned her head around to look at the other girls.

"Now, listen… Don't try to bother Tsukune too much in his sleep. Especially you two."

Moka pointed to the little witch girl and the Succubus, due to them arguing loudly earlier which almost made Tsukune wake up.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" They said quietly as told by their "Commander" Moka Akashiya.

While Mizore headed off to sleep in a couch chair close by Tsukune. They noticed the purple headed girl sleeping.

"Off to bed now." She said in a voice that made Kurumu and Yukari get a chill in their spine.

They both nodded quickly but then noticed that there was only 1 more couch chair left near Mizore and Tsukune. Moka then noticed it and said.

"I'll go get a futon from my room. Don't do anything that might disturb them, got it?"

They both nodded quickly once again and looked at Moka jumping to Tsukune's room to her room, looking for a futon.

"I'm going to go sneak in with Tsukune!" The Succubus said excitedly but had a quiet voice!

"She's going to get mad you know…" The purple headed girl said to them quietly.

"Whoa! I thought you were asleep, Mizore-san!"

"I was. I woke up now."

"It's only for a few seconds before she gets back. She won't even notice it."

"You know what? Get yourself into trouble. I'm sleeping back."

"Me too…I'm feeling sleepy. Good luck getting Moka-san angry." Yukari said with a tired voice and went to the empty couch. That was now occupied by Yukari, herself.

While Kurumu had a frustrated face and looked back at the window to see Moka still looking for a futon. She had good eyesight to see it at least. She knew she had to do it now or never!

All she wanted was to cuddle with Tsukune unnoticeably, well that's what she hoped to do…

This was her time to move! She stopped thinking about it. Kurumu looked back at Moka once again and then started to move out. She walked carefully and stopped at Tsukune's bed.

She slowly went inside the covers and then was beside him. She thought if he would wake up just by hugging him. So, she tested it out but before she knew it. She felt a chill go in her spine.

Moka was there in the window sitting in it and watching Kurumu devilishly. As she tried to hug Tsukune in bed. Kurumu slowly looked back to see Moka.

But something stops her…

Tsukune was moving in his sleep and turned at Kurumu. What surprised both the girls was when Tsukune hugged Kurumu while sleeping.

He had a smile on his face...

"Ah-h!"

"Gaaaaaaah…"

Moka looked away from the two. Her face was completely red. While Kurumu was still shocked at the sudden movement by Tsukune.

A few seconds passed and Kurumu noticed that Moka was looking away from them. She had a smirk and then suddenly hugged Tsukune back.

That is what happened, although… The red beet girl noticed it and started to shake all over.

A face with surprise and with anger...

"K-KURUMU!"

All the others woke up suddenly and straightened up.

Other than...Tsukune who hadn't woken up by Moka's shouting over Kurumu.

The girls looked at Tsukune still sleeping. Kurumu broke free of Tsukune's sleep hug and stared at Tsukune.

They all were amazed at how he didn't wake up. They wondered why, so they tried waking him up again.

"Tsukune...Wake up…" Moka's quiet voice said to him while gently shaking him.

"Tsukune!" 3 of the girls said to him.

* * *

 _P.O.V_

 _-~-_

 _What…_

 _Why does it look like I'm sinking in deep water…_

 _The scenery was all there was, water and him sinking below. Yet why?_

 _The water was so deep. The color was ocean blue._

 _…_

 _He fluttered his eyes opened wide. He looked at everywhere… His body was still sinking deeper into the water._

 _It was like this…_

 _That scene…_

 _He referred back to the pitch black world in his sleep. Well, that's what he thought. But he told himself that It was just a dream. No, a nightmare._

 _To be exact, he asked himself._

 _"Why am I here..?"_

 _He realized that he couldn't breathe properly in the water. The bubble of oxygen nearly depleted and then it started._

 _His oxygen depleted. He couldn't breathe any longer. He tried to move his armS to go back up but it was no use. He was sinking even deeper._

 _The water suddenly turned royal blue with a tint of black._

 _He slowly closed his eyes… and hear the voice he once talked to._

 _"You are almost here…"_

 _Tsukune heard voices outside the water._

 _"Tsukune...Wake up…"_

 _"_ _ **Tsukune!**_ _"_

 _Your friends need you. Wake up. Tsukune Aono!_

As he suddenly fluttered his eyes wide open this time. He looked at his body. He wasn't sinking deep into the water. He no longer saw the water or heard the voice that was calling out to him.

He noticed the girls who were in front of him. In the bed with him.

He noticed this and his eyes started spinning. He was blushingly all over. But then something stopped him.

He looked at their desperate eyes that looked like they were gonna tear up. He opened his mouth.

"W-what's wrong guys?"

"Tsukune…!"

All of them hugged him at once.

"W-what?" His face was blushing red.

"Wait a minute!"

"What's going on with you guys?!"

He said with full concern. There was no reply only the small sobs from the others. Tsukune hugged them back to calm them down.

"I don't really know what's happening with you guys but It's okay…"

They once again didn't reply. A few moments later, they let go and dried the small tears in the corners of their eyes.

Moka opened her mouth and spoke.

"We were worried. You didn't wake up when we shook you…"

…

"A-ah, I see…" Tsukune laughed hysterically while scratching the back of his head.

"This isn't the time to be laughing, Tsukune…"

The vampiress said with a down-looking face.

"R-right...Sorry." He paused and looked down on the ground only to resume again.

"But! I'm fine really!" He said gesturing with his hands.

"You're not fine. If you didn't wake up by it."

"I-I just need rest. That's all!"

Silence once again as Moka then resumed her argument with Tsukune.

"If you say so…"

"So wait, why did you guys even try to wake me up…?"

"W-WELL! I-It's nothing you should be worried about!"  
Moka turned red and looked away at Tsukune.

"Let's all go back to sleep, everyone!"

"Kurumu, go to sleep now." She said in a commanding voice while having a smile. When referring to Kurumu, the Succubus who was trying to be with Tsukune in his sleep.

"Okay…"

She received a chill down her spine as Moka ordered her to sleep. Without interfering with Tsukune, this time.

The two girls went to sleep in their futon, which Moka had gotten from her bedroom. The other two girls already went to sleep in the couch sofas.

Tsukune was lying down in his bed, thinking about what happened to him in his sleep.

"What was that…?"

He asked himself. He put both his arms into the back of his head, while laying down.

"Why are those things happening to me in my sleep? I guess, I'll have to ask Mr. Shuzen tomorrow."

"For now.."

He last said, while heading off to sleep in the night sky that filled a question mark on his head…

"I'm back, sir." The brunette boy said while opening the door that would lead to the big room once again. He saw the man, standing up from his royal chair.

"Welcome back. I have good news to announce." The silver-haired man said with confidence in his voice.

"Eh?" He said while putting a hand on his heart and bowed at him.

"No need for that right now. Didn't I told you?!" The man rosed his voice to slight anger.

"Y-yes, sir! Forgive me!" He said nervously and looked down on the ground. He rose his head to meet the man's eyes.

" _Oh, crap…I almost wetted my pants. I know, what a coward. He can kill me at any moment. I better stay on his good side. Do a good job, ME!" He said to himself in his thoughts._

"So, what's with the good news, sir?" He asked while having a slightly forced smile on his face. To get back up with the mistake, he made.

"Call the others. This is important, so they need to know as well and the creations."

"?"

Thoughts filled the air on Shusei's mind. Questions, that needed answering to the man. He was curious to what it was that made the man smile. He wasn't smiling often and always said that It was getting boring inside here.

 **So this made him piqued his interest.**

"Is it really a big deal?" Shusei asked him with a curious tone on his voice.

"Yes. It is." The man replied with a smile. He resumed his speaking and said. 

"This is where the last battle begins…"

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - The Questions in his head**

* * *

 **Woah! I know. It took a long time for me to upload. Getting busier than ever! Forgive me, for not uploading lately.**

 **Christmas ended, I hope you all had a good Christmas to spend with your family and friends.**

 **A New Year is coming. 5 more days until 2019 is here and ready! Hope all of you will have a good New Years.**

* * *

 **Best wishes and good luck!**

 **Look forward to the next chapter and next year!**

I'm Offline Mokazuki


	11. Chapter 8

Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 8 - The Traitor

Before we start reading this chapter and get it done. I have a note to make...!

 **(A/N = After you have finished this story, go down to chapter 8: Traitor and read what's below. Don't skip it! I am watching you people anyways. Have fun reading this chapter of The Traitor!**

* * *

 **Present Time**

* * *

"What announcement?"

The boy asked while having both of his arms in the back off his head. He was walking down the hall with the brunette boy named, Shusei. His tone of voice was a bit low compared to Shusei.

"How the hell should I know!?" Shusei turned to him with anger in his voice.

"Whoa, keep your anger down. Your gonna get pummeled by sir, you know."

The boy gestured his hands to make him calm down.

"Tch."

"I heard this rumor about a really pretty girl! What's a coincidence was that I happen to pass by her earlier." The boy's face was filled with joy. His eyes were shining like a bright star in the night sky.

"Yea, so?" He said muttering, not listening to what he had said.

"Aren't you with me?! I thought we were in that group!" He said with a smug across his face. He looked at his friend, Shusei for a response.

"W-WHAT?! What group?!" He stuttered.

The mysterious boy sighed.

"Nevermind. Forget about it. All I just heard that the girl was with sir, earlier and they were throwing up a storm in the chatting zone. "

"W-what girl?" He said once again not listening to what he said.

"Weren't you paying attention?! YOU!"

He said, rustling the brunette boy's hair. He had a frustrated look on his face. Shusei was surprised and tried to stop his hands from messing his hair up. But It was no use.

Shusei was weak and the other boy was far stronger than him, in terms of strength.

"I...wasn't listening." He said, facing to the other side with an uneasy face.

The boy stopped. He sighed and facepalmed himself.

"Wait…"

"What now?" He said with a wave of slight anger in his voice. He turned to face him.

"What girl, though?" Shusei asked while tilting his head down.

"I thought you would know. You were in the room with sir earlier and I saw her going towards it when I passed by her."

He crossed his arms and made a pouting face.

"K-Kitako-san?!" His voice rose to a surprise.

Everything froze in their sights. That is when the boy started shaking all over and finally opened his mouth to Shusei's surprise.

"T-THAT'S HER NAME?!" He had a strong and loud tone of voice.

"T-To loud...My ears are gonna go losing on me!"

He said covering his ears as the boy continued shouting.

"DUDE, HOW CAN YOU JUST TELL ME NOW!" He said shaking him with tears in his eyes. Shusei was spinning in his eyes and started stuttering.

"W-well, sorry! Besides, I think she'll come back here…"

"Whaa…"

"Seriously?!" His face lifted up into a bright smile.

"I'm fed up with this. I gotta get everyone. See ya later."

"W-WAIT! He said grabbing the back of his clothes.

?

"W-what are you doing?! LET ME GO!" He struggled to broke free of his arm that grabbed hold the back of his clothes.

"Shunechi, what's up with you?"I know I've been teasing you almost every day when we're working for sir. But come on, your too angry tonight."

He paused and then resumed…

"What exactly happened...when you were out?"

He said dropping his tone of voice to a low tone. He was being serious about asking him.

…

"That's none of your business!"

He said with displeasing in his voice and seen through his face. He chopped his arm with his hand and broke free.

"None of my business…? You're my friend, of course, I'd be worried!"

"...Maybe some other time, Lunetchi."

Shusei walked down the hall and suddenly disappeared into the shadows.

He opened his mouth, gritted his teeth and had a frustrated look. He looked up and down to face gesture.

 **What an Idiot.**

* * *

The next day

* * *

Moka woke up bright and early. The sun was so radiant that she had to cover her eyes from it.

She looked at everyone still sleeping except…

She widened her eyes into a worried face.

Moka searched the room quietly to look for him but it was no use. She couldn't see him. Moka looked at the kitchen and no sign of him appeared.

"Where could he have gone?" She asked herself, facing left to right. Wondering where the boy went…

* * *

Tsukune walked. He needed answers to the questions that appeared in his head.

He thought to himself.

"I...should have slept a little longer... " His eyes fluttered slowly and was trying not to sleep. He had dark circles in his eyes.

He panted. He stopped in the bus stop to catch a ride to the... He knew the only one who would probably know such a thing would be Moka's father, Issa Shuzen.

He looked at the bus starting to appear in the dark tunnel and into him. The bus opened up and he saw Nurari, the bus driver giving him a smirk.

"What took you so long, kid?"

Tsukune widened his eyes. He smiled at him and settled himself in the same seat where he started going to Yokai Academy in the first time.

"I think you know where to…"

"Of course, I do. Just by looking at your uneasy face. I see you need some answers.

"W-was it that obvious?"

The silence was all Nurari replied to him. Tsukune looked at the ground and made a desperate looking face.

That was when Nurari started driving into the dark tunnel. Tsukune started thinking of asking Nurari, the exact same thing he would ask to Issa Shuzen…

"Nurari-san...Do you think it's possible to encounter something in your sleep? Like a...building being destroyed right in front of your eyes or like hearing a voice that you've never heard of?"

Once again, the silence was all he replied. Then he started…

"Who knows, I'm not sure to that answer. I only heard stories to that but, I wouldn't know if it would be true."

"If such a thing happened, then there's a reason for that. I'm sure of it."

Tsukune was left in awe to what he said…

"I think your right...there's always a reason for things right?"

Nurari made a chuckle. He took a whip of his cigarette and saw a bright light coming out of the dark tunnel.

"Good luck, kid. Hope you get the answer you need." He opened the bus door and Tsukune started heading out and stopped to say.

"Thanks, Nurari-san. For the things that you said."

"Get outta here kid. Go."

The bus started leaving Tsukune alone. As he headed out in the big mansion that Issa Shuzen would be in...

Tsukune stopped in the doorstep of the Mansion and knocked. He waited and waited and finally.

Mr. Shuzen appeared in front of the door to welcome him. He was surprised to see Tsukune waiting in front of the door.

"Tsukune? Well, come inside."

"A-ah, thank you. Mr. Shuzen." He bowed and followed Mr. Shuzen into a room.

"So, what makes you come here?" He asked while pouring a cup of tea for Tsukune and himself.

"Uh...well. I have something to ask you about..." He looked down and the ground, thinking about once again.

"Let me guess, you have come to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage?!" Mr. Shuzen placed his cup to the table and stood up.

His aura grew large turning into a malice aura, just like before.

"W-WHAA N-NO! SIR!" He sudden rose his head up to meet eyes with Mr. Shuzen.

He waved his hands in front of his face to cover his red crimson blush.

"Hmm..I'll trust your words for now."

"So what have you come here for?"

"I...I've come to ask you a question."

"Question?"

"Yea...I've been encountering something weird lately."

"Weird? What is it? Has Fairy Tale attacked?"

"N-no, Sir."

"I came here to ask if uh...something that happens in your sleep. You encounter a voice in your head but you don't know whose voice"

He paused to only resume.

"And uh...what if a real building from when your awake comes to your sleep and it gets destroyed?

"Huh?" Mr. Shuzen said tilting his head. He was confused due to Tsukune's processing of words.

"Uh...You see...I've been encountering a mysterious voice in my head lately and I saw Yokai Academy getting destroyed…"

He said as he scratched the back of his head. To hear a response from Mr. Shuzen.

"What?"

"Uh...I don't know about the details but It's true..."

"I see, I've heard stories of it. Stories like what you just told me about your dream turning into a vision of the future."

 **"Vision of the future?"**

"I don't know if that's true but I've only heard and heard. It's possible to have something like that."

"D-Do you have any idea why it's happening to me then?"

"..."

Issa Shuzen put a finger on his chin and started thinking. Tsukune was looking down at his hands intertwined together in the ground.

That's when he stopped…

"I think, I might know who you should call for help." He dropped his finger off his chin.

"For help? Who?"

"It's an old friend of mine. He's also a Vampire and knows a lot about this more than I do."

"Y-your friend?"

"But, be aware...He'll cooperate with you due to me just be cautious of him..."

He said with a serious face as he looked at Tsukune.

"Eh…?"

There, it stopped both of them as they heard loud footsteps coming to the room. Tsukune became aware of it and he stood guard, ready to attack.

He now thought, that there was no way someone could get in here. After all, It's the powerful Issa Shuzen's house.

 **"Father!"**

Someone yelled. The voice was familiar to both of the male in the room.

The loud footsteps stopped and the familiar person they knew was other than Moka Akashiya with her panting coming in the big room were Tsukune and Issa Shuzen were.

"M-Moka-san?"

Moka walked quickly to Tsukune and said with relief on finding him.

"Tsukune! I knew you'd be here."

She faced her father, walking to him and said with anger in her voice.

"And Father, I overheard what you guys were talking about. You know that we can't trust him!"

"Moka, I'm sorry, he wanted answers. I didn't have them and it looked like he desperately needed this. I'm not the one to help. Maybe, he can though."

"What answers?" She said facing to Tsukune as Tsukune looked away from her. He had an uneasy expression across his face.

Issa Shuzen looked at them with curiosity.

"Tsukune Aono, I'll leave you and Moka for a bit. It looks like you need to explain to her."

Issa Shuzen headed off outside the room. Leaving Moka and Tsukune alone in the dark silence between them.

"Tsukune, what's the meaning of this?" She asked seriously. Tsukune slowly turned his head to face her.

"...It's a bit hard to explain and promise me that you won't tell the others about it."

"I promise. Just tell me about it!"

There was silence between them. Moka started to sit down and Tsukune sat beside her.

Tsukune intertwined his hands together and leaned in close to his hands. He looked at the ground and started.

"It all happened, when you guys saw me unconsciously laying down on the ground, yesterday. In my dream, not a dream. A nightmare, not a nightmare...uh...

"Just continue, Tsukune…"

He nodded and suddenly coughed. He resumed to where he left off to explain to the girl beside him.

"In my sleep, I saw a pitch black world when I woke up in the sleep! Then...I...saw Yokai Academy getting destroyed and hearing a voice that I didn't know of…"

He paused and resumed.

"Then, I heard you and the other's voices. It happened yesterday as well…My body was sinking in deep water and then I heard the same voice, saying that you guys needed me."

He said while having a hand on the side of his head in a confused sight. The girl beside him noticed this and suddenly embraced him into a heart whelming hug.

Tsukune was surprised at this. His face was close to her breasts and that made him flush beet red.

"M-Moka-san! W-"

"Why didn't you told us..?

Tsukune widened his eyes. Moka let go of the boy and the two share a stare at each other. He broke the stare by looking away at her and said.

"...If I told you guys, you'd panic and get worried. I didn't want you guys worrying about it after everything that happened. I wanted you guys to just relax for a while, that's why I didn't say anything…"

"Idiot!"

Her face turned into frustration to the boy.

Tsukune was surprised at the sudden anger in Moka's voice. He showed this by widening his eyes. It was the first time in awhile that Moka had been angry at Tsukune about something.

"I appreciate you wanting us to relax but! You need it more than us. Don't just keep it to yourself! Talk to me, talk to the others about this!"

"..."

"Just promise me this, that you'll be the one to tell them soon. I'll keep your promise that you made with me. Just tell them soon enough, alright?"  
She said in a soft tone.

Tsukune looked up at the softly toned girl. In his eyes she was like the Outer Moka, so gentle and kind towards him. He already knew that she had already merged with Outer Moka, just the way he wanted it to be but it was a sudden surprise for him still. He knew he still had to be used to this Moka, the gentle and kind with the inner Moka Akashiya.

It took a while for Tsukune to reply to her promise making with him. He slowly nodded at her. They both shared an intimate stare with one another and Tsukune was the first to break with a red beet-faced on him.

He muttered words and was interrupted by Moka's father, Issa Shuzen.

"Is everything good now, Tsukune?"

The two vampires were surprised in the room, they turned to face, Issa standing outside the door.

"A-ah yes." Tsukune replied stuttery.

He suddenly stood up. "Where's the bathroom?"

"You can use the upstairs bathroom just right around the corner."

"Ah...thank you. If you'll excuse me, sir."

Once Tsukune headed off to go to the bathroom. The mood of the room slightly rose to a serious atmosphere with Moka and her father alone.

"Father, why? I know that Tsukune needs an answer but...still you know 'he's' dangerous…!"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't help the kid out. He's the only one who can…now, Moka. Don't get your friends involve in this matter, the more people, the more danger he is."

He paused and put both his hands in her shoulders.

"I want you to guide Tsukune to his place, do you understand? If there's any problem. Call me and I'll come for you guys or Nurari."

He had a serious look on his face while Moka had a quiet voice and looked away from her father.

"Understood...father…"

Few seconds has passed and Tsukune was back in the room with Moka and Issa Shuzen.

"Sorry, If I took long…" He had his hand in the back of his head and had a slight smile on his face.

"So, where is this friend you said about, ?"

The two related vampires looked at each other and nodded. Mr. Shuzen had a serious look across his face while Moka had an uneasy face and tried to look away from both of them. The black haired boy noticed the strange situation between them and asked.

"...What's wrong, Moka? Mr. Shuzen?" Tsukune said facing to them both with a curious face.

It was silent…No one replied to Tsukune and then was interrupted by Issa starting to speak...

"Tsukune...Moka will guide you to the place. Don't tell any of your friends about this. Only you and Moka will go to his place and find answers. If your in a pinch, call Nurari or me for help."

"Do you understand?"

His voice dropped to a serious tone.

"Uh...Y-yeah. " Tsukune nodded his head slowly. He glanced at the girl who was looking away from them both. He looked at the girl, curiously and then faced to the man in front of him.

 _"What's going on with Moka-san...?"_ **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Traitor**

* * *

Woah! Took awhile for me to upload due to school, school, school, and school. I'm really sorry that It took this long...I am liking the mood of the Rosario + Vampire story! It's once again become excited for me!

* * *

 **Anyways, I am planning to make the next chapter really quick to upload it in fanfiction and probably longer. I will need ideas since I just got this chapter done. I am thinking next chapter will be out on February 1/2/3 or 4...It's January 18 today so more time for me to think and write out.**...!

* * *

More **good news!**

 **I am planning to make another Fanfiction story besides Rosario Vampire, the story that you are reading right now. It will be a surprise for you to know so, keep intact with the following news for more information about the new story that I am planning to make!**


	12. Chapter 9

Rosario + Vampire |||

Chapter 9 - Confession

 **A/N: Sorry! It took awhile longer for me to upload the new chapter. I know, I said that it might be out on February 1,2, 3 or 4 and it was way passed that already…! LIKE WAY WAY! This is my apology, this chapter!**

 _ **This chapter is big! That's all I'm saying. Also, this has a bit or a lot of dialogue, if you don't mind...No excuses.**_

 **What am I doing? (A= Well, pretty busy lately...I've been practicing Piano and learning new pieces. I forgot to mention, writing, school and lastly on my computer doing work. O-Off topic now!**

Anyways, here we go, Chapter 9 - Confession!

* * *

 _Recap_

"I...should have slept a little longer... " His eyes fluttered slowly and was trying not to sleep. He had dark circles in his eyes.

He panted. He stopped in the bus stop to catch a ride to the... He knew the only one who would probably know such a thing would be Moka's father, Issa Shuzen.

He looked at the bus starting to appear in the dark tunnel and into him. The bus opened up and he saw Nurari, the bus driver giving him a smirk.

"Nurari-san...Do you think it's possible to encounter something in your sleep? Like a...building being destroyed right in front of your eyes or like hearing a voice that you've never heard of?"

"Who knows, I'm not sure to that answer. I only heard stories to that but, I wouldn't know if it would be true."

"If such a thing happened, then there's a reason for that. I'm sure of it."

Tsukune was left in awe to what he said…

"Good luck, kid. Hope you get the answer you need." He opened the bus door and Tsukune started heading out and stopped to say.

The two related vampires looked at each other and nodded. Mr. Shuzen had a serious look across his face while Moka had an uneasy face and tried to look away from both of them.

The black haired boy noticed the strange situation between them and asked.

"...What's wrong, Moka? Mr. Shuzen?" Tsukune said facing to them both with a curious face.

It was silent…No one replied to Tsukune and then was interrupted by Issa starting to speak…

"Tsukune...Moka will guide you to the place. Don't tell any of your friends about this. Only you and Moka will go to his place and find answers. If your in a pinch, call Nurari or me for help."

"Uh...Y-yeah. " Tsukune nodded his head slowly. He glanced at the girl who was looking away from them both.

He looked at the girl, curiously and then faced to the man in front of him.  
 _  
_ _"What's wrong with Moka-san?"_

 _End of Recap_

* * *

Moka and Tsukune headed outside of the manor, saying goodbye to Moka's father, Issa Shuzen.

The two vampires looked at each other. The female vampiress started.

"We should head back to the Academy and get our things ready."

"Okay…"

"Tsukune, remember that you can't tell the other girls about this and don't let them found out."

"Try to act natural as best as you can…"

Earlier ago

"It will be a long ride to get to his place."

"Nurari will drive you to it, he knows the place but...he can't drive you all the way to it…"

"E-eh, why?" Tsukune stammered. His face showed surprise to what Issa Shuzen, Moka's father just said.

"Well, you see...I heard he and Nurari had an argument in the past. Before he was branded as a traitor."

"What was it about?"

"That...I don't know. You'll just have to ask Nurari or him."

"So, Who is "him?" Tsukune said with a tilted head, questioning Mr. Shuzen about the mystery person is.

 **"He's Akagami Neo."**

The tip of the girl's hair had a pale tinge of pink. She leaned on a wall, replying to the black haired boy asking a question to her father.

The boy turned his body around to look at the pale tinge pink haired girl, noticing her answering his question.

The two shared an intimate moment and was briefly cut by Mr. Shuzen himself with a cough to resume his talk about Akagami Neo's history.

"Neo was the weakest of the Akagami Family. He wasn't capable of combat...but everything changed after a few years later. To me, he was more focused, serious and could be capable of battling one of his brother who was a powerhouse only topping 6th of the family."

"He has a big family…"

Mr. Shuzen paused to only resume.

"Their family tops 8th of all the Vampire clans."

"8th? That's pretty good...but when you mean "top" Are all the vampire clans branded a place of level?"

"Yes, the clans are branded to 1 - 10th base of their abilities and power. The branding levels are only to show who is the highest order of the vampire race."

"So, is the Shuzen family the highest level of order?"

"That's right."

 _That was obvious...Mr. Shuzen is the leader of the Three Great Dark Lords after all and the head of the Shuzen family._

Tsukune thought to himself.

"Are there really more Vampire clans than just the Shuzen Clan?"

He asked with a furrowed brow at the man.

"Yes, you may not think that at first or even cross that in your mind. But there is vampire clans other than just the Shuzen Clan. They were just in hiding."

"We do live in a Monster world with the Humans now. Well, you two should get packed up, you'll be camping outside. So bring warm things and supplies."

"W-what?!"

"You better stay behaved...Tsukune, or not. You'll be dead after this trip…"

The malice aura of the handsome man grew towards the black haired boy as a sign of anger and warning. The boy grew scared at this situation and mumbled out a

"U-Uh...Y-yes…" The female vampire was uncomfortable with the situation, the two men had given.

"Don't worry, father. Tsukune won't do such a thing, he knows what he's up to."

The girl looked at her father, glancing at Tsukune with a serious look that had planted on his face. While, Tsukune was terrified at the look and tried to look away from the huge malice aura, the man had.

The man sighed.

"Well, just be careful too, Fairy Tale might be starting to attack."

He paused and look straight at the eyes of the black haired boy.

"Tsukune, a word?"

The boy straightened up once he heard his name being called. He wondered what it was about. He answered.

"Y-yes, sir."

The boy followed the man out of the room, leaving the female vampiress alone in the room. The man suddenly stopped, looking at Tsukune opening his mouth to start.

"What is it, Mr. Shuzen…? It can't be concerning that camping with Moka, is it?"  
He moved his arm up and down in his neck, doing a moving motion while listening to Issa Shuzen.

"No, that's not what I'm wanting to talk to you about."

"Then, what is it about?" He stopped and grew curious as to what it was about.

"Please protect Moka for me. I know she's capable of taking out enemies, but still protect her for me. I-"

"I know, Mr. Shuzen. I want to protect Moka-san too. I'll make sure she gets back unharmed."

The boy made a reassuring smile at him, the man made a small chuckle and said.

"You better, kid. I'll leave you to it."

After they had talked, the two men returned the room, where the girl had waited for them in.

"It's time for you guys to depart. Be careful on the way."

"Thanks, Mr. Shuzen."

"We will, Father."

"Let's go?" The two teenage Vampires looked at each other and nodded as they were preparing to leave the building.

Once they were out, they walked to a bus spot where the bus driver, Nurari would bring them back to Yokai Academy.

The bus arrived in the peck of time, and they climbed aboard. They situated themselves sitting beside each other close to the door.

"So, did you found out what you were looking for, kid?"

The bus driver asked while preparing to leave.

"Kind of...I just need to go one more place and you're very familiar with it."

He put his hand on the back of his head and smiled. The mysterious man made a small chuckle as if he already knew what he was talking about.

"I see, Neo is it…?"

"So, how come you two have a bad connection with each other? I heard from Mr. Shuzen, himself.

"I'd rather not talk about it...we just had a fight and things got a bit rough after that. That's all, I'm gonna say."

Tsukune thought about his reaction and the tone of voice sounded cold. He didn't understand why they had bad blood with each other, and wanted to found out more.

A few minutes passed and they no longer were in the tunnel driving to Yokai Academy. They had arrived and was getting ready to leave when Tsukune remembered what he had to say.

"Oh, right! Could you wait here for us…? We'll be back soon to grab some stuff that we need. Mr. Shuzen said that you'd drive us there, just not all the way…"

"Mhm...alright, kid. I'll be back here in 20 minutes. I got another stop to go to."

Both of them nodded and waved at Nurari as he was preparing to go to another tunnel. He walked to the Dorms and saw a group of girls running towards him. It was the 3 girls that Tsukune had befriended.

 **"WHAT?!"** All of them shouted surprised at what he said.

"When will you be back…?"

"I-I don't know…" He looked at the other way from them and bit his lip with closed eyes.

"We'll wait for you, Tsukune." The black haired boy turned at them surprised at what they had said and later on smiled at them warmly, as if thanking them.

"I'll be back soon, I promise!" He grinned at them, causing the girls to have a red beet face, yet happy smiles.

"By time you get back, we'll be even stronger and probably beat Moka this time!" Kurumu announced with her hand turning into a fist in the air.

"I...Im sure you guys can do it. Well, I'll be off."

"Tsukune, wait."

!

A voice stopped him. Surprised, the boy slowly turned his body around to the purple haired girl.

The purple haired girl kissed the black haired near his lips causing him to spin his head with a red beet face.

She made a smile, that made Tsukune blush even more.

"Good luck."

"Hey! I get a turn too." With that, Kurumu kissed Tsukune at the other side of the cheeks.

"Tsukune-san, look at me!" Tsukune looked at her and lowered his body. Yukari jumped and kissed him at the cheeks.

The black haired boy was heating up with all the lucky scenarios.

"What is this?! That I'm hearing of?" A black raven haired girl appeared above them with her raven wings, flying in the air.

"Ruby-san!"

"Tsukune's just going to a Training Camp with Mr. Shuzen to hone his skills."

"I see, so your parting with kisses, huh?" She said with a mischievous smile towards Tsukune.

Tsukune quickly blushed at what the raven haired girl had said and faced the other way.

"If that's so then, count me in."

She lowered down and landed on her feet, ran up to the black haired boy and kissed him quickly at the cheeks.

"Well, I have work to do still."

She then whispered softly at his ear, making him move a bit. "Tsukune, good luck with Akagami Neo-san...Mr. Shuzen told me but don't worry. I'm helping you out, by keeping the girls here. Don't worry they'll be safe.

She winked at him.

"A-ah...T-thanks Ruby!"

Ruby then took her raven wings out to ready to depart in the skies above then something stopped her. She ran up and whispered once again.

"Your welcome, give me a reward when your back, Tsukune...okay? How about some whipping…?"

"Eh...S-sure…"

"YAY! I'm off then!"

She flew up at the skies with black raven wings, glistening in the blue sky. She waved at them before leaving.

After waving at the Black ponytail girl, Ruby. Tsukune looked at them and said.

"I'm going now, guys!"

"See ya soon, Tsukune!"

They all waved at each other as Tsukune was preparing to leave. Gathering his stuff and headed to the bus direction.

"I hope he'll be okay…"

"Wait, where's Moka?" Kurumu asked questionably. She wondered where another important girl was.

"Oh, Moka-san! She had to go home because there was an emergency with her sisters." Yukari said to her.

"Hmm...Emergency, huh…" She said suspiciously.

"They had another fight, it seems."

After a few moments, walking down towards the bus station. he arrived and saw Nurari and Moka gathering her stuff inside the bus.

"Are you okay, Tsukune?" Moka asked her after her stuff was placed on the bus.

"Y-yeah...I was just a bit nervous having to lie to them about this…" He looked at the ground with a sad expression on his face.

"You'll soon tell them, so don't worry." She made a reassuring smile at him that made him smile back at her. A cough interrupted the two vampires from Mr. Bus Driver.

"Get on, kids. It's time to go."

"R-right!" He straightened his body and placed his belongings inside the bus and situated himself next to the beautiful pink paled haired girl.

The bus door closed and was preparing to depart on their journey to Neo Akagami's house. They chatted and chatted with each other while on the ride. Tsukune suddenly got drowsy accidentally placed his head onto Moka's shoulder, acting as a pillow for him. Surprised! He jumped and said with a flustered face.

"S-Sorry...Didn't mean to do that…"

"D-Don't worry about it!" She reassured him and patted the seat next to her. "Just sit down, Tsukune."

Tsukune nodded and did as she told. He sat down next to Moka and had a staring moment between them. Breaking it off, Moka smiled at him.

"You look tired. You didn't have much sleep earlier, did you?"

"Yeah...I was just busy questioning myself about these things that have been happening to me lately." He responded. Laying back on the sit, thinking about it.

"You should stop thinking and sleep. You'll find your answers soon."

He looked at her beautiful greenish red eyes. He found comfort to her words and had made a smile for himself looking down at his shoes.

"Tsukune." She said. He turned his body to her and suddenly Moka grabbed his head and placed it into her shoulder, forming a hug.

"Moka-san…Is this alright?" He asked the girl that embraced him.

 _She smells nice. What a wonderful smell…_

 _"_

You can sleep, for now, Tsukune. You need your rest." She said looking at him and then ended their embrace. They went back to their ordinary position and the black haired boy situated himself on the shoulders of the astonishing girl.

A few hours later...The bus had suddenly stopped in the road.

"Okay, this is as far as I'll take you. Sorry about this, kids."

Tsukune had woken up by the sudden pullover from the Bus Driver and was hit in the face in the back of the sit in front of him. Moka had woke up and endured the pullover from the bus, unlike Tsukune.

"You still need more training, Tsukune. Are you okay?" She asked with a slight smile on herself. She found it amusing that the boy was hit in the face all due to a big pullover. Moka finally couldn't stop her emotions and laughed at him.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine...Thanks for worrying…" He said slowing looking at her with a nosebleed. He placed his hand on his face.

 _It still hurts...My face…._

"I-It's alright, Mr. Nurari-san. We understand your situation." He smiled at him with his red nosebleed. Reassuring him that it was fine to stop.

He sighed and ended off with a slight smile. The black haired boy gathered their belongings from inside the bus. Nurari directed his attention to the pink pale-haired girl.

"Young lady, Contact me or your father if you have any troubles with that device that kid has.

She nodded her head "We will don't worry."

"Off you go, then. See ya kids."

They waved at Nurari, the bus driver as he was preparing to leave them all alone. They had taken their stuff out of the bus before leaving.

They walked in an unknown path together for minutes and Tsukune then stopped her.

"We should get ready to camp somewhere, it's getting dark."

She nodded her head.

"I still can't believe that you got hit, are you sure your okay?"

"Y-yeah. Please stop laughing at me…" :C He made a weary expression his face while the girl laughed at him.

"S-sorry!" She said still laughing at the boy. She then tripped on a field of flowers and mushrooms. It was a beautiful field.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune exclaimed and asked the girl.

"I'm okay. I have to say, they are a lot of flowers and mushrooms in here. Mushrooms. I've heard something bad about these things before…"

"Could they be harmful?" Tsukune asked the girl with a tilted head.

"Probably...or not? I have no idea. It's best if we don't camp somewhere near here."

"Alright."

They moved and walked another minute on a path where it wasn't anywhere near the field of flowers and mushrooms. Moka had stopped and said.

"This is a good place to stop."

They prepared their belongings to camp outside in the cold. Moka had set her sleeping bag and all the things they need. She grabbed a few logs for them sit on the fire pit.

Tsukune had said that he would bring some firewood and a few sticks. Moka still had responsibilities to do, before Tsukune had left she offered to set his sleeping bag which Tsukune had been grateful for.

She smelled a fascinating scent, something like perfume and suddenly it became a pile of smoke in the air consuming her undoubtedly. She coughed and coughed and covered her mouth with her hand.

The smoke faded away and Moka had seen Tsukune with firewood coming at her direction. They exchanged smiles at each other and then suddenly Tsukune tripped and fell down on top of Moka. He turned reet bed, looking at her beautiful features. He was in awe of the girl's beauty, her pale tinge silky pink hair, her glowing greenish red eyes. He couldn't move his body and only looked at the gorgeous girl before him.

"T-Tsukune...could you get off me or do you want me to push you so that you could get off me…?"

Moka said with a red beet face as well. She was unable to look at the boy on top of her.

"M-Moka-san…I…"

"I...love you! I've always had, ever since that day we met and became friends. I know you and the other Moka merged but, I don't care about that! I share the same feelings for both of you...now you being merged is like a dream that I thought would never happen."

Moka was speechless, her face showed an embarrassed red flushed look, greenish red eyes widened at the confessed boy. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had a red incredulous look.

The boy was still on top of her, showing a determined face towards the girl.

"Moka-san…"

The boy leaned in closer to the girl, and her heart beated faster than ever. As he leaned in, Moka tried to calm her racing heart but it was pointless. The girl watched as the boy slowly tilted his head capturing her into a ki-

...

"Tsukune…"

"E-Eh? M-Moka-san...are you okay?!"

The black haired boy was carrying a pack of firewood to camp outside in the cold day.

He wore a confused look towards the girl, who was doing something...weird with her face...He accidentally dropped the firewood to check on the girl laying down on the ground.

Tsukune held her up and asked her worryingly.

"M-Moka-san, are you okay?"

"T-Tsukune?" The pale tinged pink haired girl said, hugging the black haired boy suddenly.

"What's wrong, Moka-san?" He asked.

Moka shook her head. After a few seconds, she flushed a red beet face as she realizes that Tsukune and her were staring at each other so close.

"Uh! Sorry!" She backed away from Tsukune.

"Are you sure you're alright? Nothing wrong?"

He asked with a worried look over the girl.

"Um…D-Don't you remember what happened?"

Tsukune gave her a perplexed look. While the girl in front of him looked away from embarrassment.

"Huh? What was it that I don't remember?"

"Well. Try to remember it…It happened today…"

 _Today…_

Then It suddenly hit him! The boy flushed a beet red face. He opened his mouth to stutteringly start.

"W-was it because, I-I…"

 **"SAW YOUR PANTIES?!"**

He shouted with closed eyes from embarrassment.

"...Eh..?"

"T-that wasn't it? I swear I didn't do anything with them. I just s-saw them!"

"Y-you…"

Moka repeated with a blank emotionless face. Her reddish-green eyes widened at the flustered boy and his speech, waving his arms in front of his face of embarrassment. She didn't know what to say other than thinking to herself.

 _W-was it all just a dream or something else…? I know I was awake and hadn't fell off to sleep but…what was that smoke then…?_

Moka shook her head a few times, so she shouldn't wouldn't think of such a thing as that.

"I'm not letting you off the hook, that easily, okay?!

He smiled at the sight of her, blushing. He knew he had to thank her for accompanying him to what he wanted to found out.

"Moka-san, thank you for this. I really appreciate it!" He said with a big grin on his face, that made Moka blush.

"You owe me this one, alright?"

 **"Yeah."**

 **"**

I'm getting kind of hungry, do you want to eat?"

"Sure."

Looking at the sizzling flame burning their food, they sat on logs and continued the rest of the evening, talking with each other. They added more firewood to keep the burning flame alive and poked it with long sticks.

The fiery flame glistened in the night sky, as they looked up the stunning sight of the starry skies above them. The two looked at each other and smiled as they were preparing to go to sleep in their sleeping bags, they had brought along.

The two gazed at the stars and later saw a shooting star soaring in the night sky. The boy made a wish for all his questions to be answered and soon have a peaceful life. A few moments later the pink paled hair girl looked at the boy who turned back to her as he tried to fall asleep.

"Hey, Tsukune…"

"Hmm?"

"Is it alright if I hold your hand?"

The boy surprised and turned his body to her. He

"That's fine with you?" He asked, second questioning her decision.

She nodded with a smile and looked deeply in his black eyes. Tsukune reached for her hand and held it tightly, but surely with warmth.

"How warm…"

Tsukune blushed as soon as he heard what the girl had said. The two gazed at one another in, to their eyes as if trying to figure what were they thinking of.

"I hope the others are okay."

"I'm sure they are, they have warm and comfy beds to sleep in other than us!"

The two laughed at this remark and started thinking about what the others were up to.

"Yeah…good night, Tsukune."

"Good night to you too, Moka-san…"

As his consciousness slowly ebbed, his mind swirled to the beautiful world of a dream…

* * *

Chapter 9 - Confession

* * *

 _Took_ me a long time to update this! I really was busy! I noticed that some of the authors that i followed were busy as well not updating their stories which is unfortunate but is understandable.

They are all busy with life, school life, work life. For me school life is very unfortunate, it's been really tiring. Well enough of this, let me say that Chapter 10 - will be out after the new chapter in my other story.

I will also do a one-shot chapter 2/3 for another entertaining story to regain some happiness in my life and accomplishments. It will be a long story and I hope that you will try to read it!

Mokazuki will try to be active for the SUMMER BREAK! But for now, I have to focus on upcomiNG eXaMs that I mIght Have tO TaKe (Misery)

 _Logging off, Mokazuki!_


	13. Chapter 10

**Prepare to be amazed! As I am back in work load with improvements!**

It's been a long time! Let's just go forward on the chapter!

* * *

 _Chapter 10 - Greetings_

* * *

 _What is this sensation that I suddenly feel…? Is this another dream, another nightmare, another vision?_

 _Who knows, I want someone to tell me that this is all just a nightmare…_

 _You will soon find it out, Aono-san._

 _Who's that voice that's calling out to me?_

 _Tell me...Who are you?_

 _I...am…_

The black-haired boy shot up from his sleeping bag, awakening his mind and body up into the warm sun that gave him a comforting warmth. His earthy brown eyes widened in surprise at the distorting images that his mind unconsciously placed.

On the side of his face were beads of sweat and a shivering hand. His earth soiled orbs glanced down his shivering hands, still unable to trust the feeling and the mysterious voice.

He uttered with his mouth, escaping from his lips to reveal his masculine voice which woke up a certain silver tinged pink-colored girl shooting her body up from her sleeping bag. "What is going on…"

"Good morning, Tsukune. Is something the matter, you're sweating profusely." She yawned and stretched her arms out in the air feeling a small gust of breeze. Looking at the boy beside her as he kept mumbling and suddenly snapped, noticing her.

" **M-MOKA-SAN!"**

The girl furrowed her brows in confusion and questioned her companion, Tsukune. She slowly stood up and walked towards the black-haired boy who looked down on his shivering hands, which she seemed to notice.

She knelt down beside him, placing her hand onto his shoulder, comforting him who looked at her with sweat on the side of his face. He formed a slight smile to reassure the worried girl as he started to speak up with his masculine voice.

"Sorry...It was just a bad dream, no need to be worried, Moka-san."

"Are you sure, Tsukune? Could It be another vision of the future?"

Tsukune turned his head to the side avoiding eye contact with Moka whose face was still painted with concern over the boy.

"All I heard was a voice...that's all I heard."

"Perhaps, the voice is familiar to you? Do you sense anything about it, the tone?"

"I...don't know...It just sounded mysterious, I couldn't tell…"

"Tsukune...It will be alright, we'll find the answers together." Her expression changed to a soft comforting smile towards the black-haired boy who was being grabbed by her hand, looking at her with brown widened eyes.

"This time, I will protect you for all the times that you lost your life and your humanity to save me."

"Moka-san…" His earthy soiled orbs glistened directing at the beautiful girl who curved her mouth to a smile.

She suddenly flushed a tint of pink and immediately stood up, looking to the side avoiding eye contact with the handsome black-haired boy.

"Let's get ready...we should prepare breakfast before we go…"

The boy furrowed his brows in confusion and slightly smiled at the girl who was getting ready to pack up and head out to prepare for food.

"You're right. Thanks, Moka."

Her greenish-red eyes widened and she stopped her movements. She continued to have a tint of pink in her cheeks as she slowly nodded at the black-haired boy behind her who stood up.

"S-sorry...that just slipped out of my mouth...sorry about that Moka-san!" Tsukune stuttered with a tiny portion of fear in his voice and so bowed before the girl who looked at him with a sweatdropped on the side of her face.

"D-Do not worry about it...Come on, It's time to get ready." Her voice was tainted with disappointment and started making movement on starting to set up the food for them.

As they ate, Tsukune couldn't help but glance at the beautiful girl before her eating. He wondered why, but she seemed to be shining for some reason. The boy sighed and finished his food. He packed their belongings and was ready to go for another day of walking and meeting Akagami Neo.

Tsukune became silent as they walked to a path that would lead to their goal. Moka glanced up at him, wondering why he was being quiet all of a sudden. She decided to question him.

"Is something the matter, Tsukune? You're awfully quiet." Tsukune turned his attention at Moka with an almost worried look. He started stuttering as a result.

"O-Oh! I am? Sorry...Lost in thought. It's nothing to be worried about. Hahah…" He chuckled weakly and faced forward to the path as the girl began to speak at him.

"You can speak your mind with me."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it! I'm just focusing on these weird things too much…"

The two conversed with one another for a few hours and stopped to take a break. After taking a short rest and continuing their journey to the home of Neo Akagami. Moka couldn't help but take a few glances at Tsukune's blank expression as if he was thinking in thought. She knew he was still preoccupied with a concerning matter, it all ended once they found a cavern.

"A cavern? Are we going the right way, Moka-san?"

"Yes. We are."

They entered the cavern filled with mixed emotions washing at them, once they kept on moving on. They stopped, widening their eyes at the medium log home inside the cavern...

"Let's...go inside, Tsukune." They walked towards the wooden door and grasped the doorknob, slowing opening the door to meet a man sleeping in a torn out couch. Their faces fell in disbelief and couldn't believe at the sight, they had witnessed. The man suddenly woke up, noticing the two mysterious creatures in front of him, with incredulous looks at him. He yawned and slowly gathered enough strength, standing up.

The man had medium length black with a tint of red, his hair was also messy. He had an average height with a lean, well-built physique. He had hazel colored orbs that made the two vampires cautious.

The man had facial features on his face, a goatee on his chin. The man donned an orange black striped shirt with dark black pants, he had a black leather jacket hung on his fancy chair which he stood up to greet the two vampires.

"Hey, Hey! Welcome to my _paradise_ , new peeps!"

"P-Paradise…?" Tsukune's expression changed to a deadpanned look directed at the chuckling blackish red-haired man. Moka and Tsukune formed sweat drops at his sudden chuckling, they were surprised at the man.

Tsukune leaned closer to the girl's ear and whispered which gathered her attention."Moka-san...do you really know this guy…?"

"I have no idea now…"

"Moka?" The man tilted his head slightly to the left, questioning the name. As a result, he furrowed his brows with crossed arms, thinking in thought. Suddenly, his tone of voice heightened to a shock that surprised the two.

"YOU'RE MOKA-CHAN?! YOU'VE BECOME such a...curvaceous pretty...girl...WHAT A SHOCK!"

"I-I see…you are still the same...Mr. Neo."

"What happened to your uncle?! Be the cute little loli girl I used to adore!"

" _ **LOLI?!"**_

Moka dropped her head down which made Tsukune cautious and afraid at the state that she would bring out. She suddenly dashed to the man who was still laughing with his head facing upwards.

The Vampire girl prepared her right leg to forcefully kick the man into the wall causing him to stop and fall down in his face on the wooden floor.

Tsukune deadpanned at the sight he had witnessed and was afraid of becoming the girl's next target. As a result, he created a sweatdrop on the side of his face as his eyes focused on the girl beating up the blackish red-haired man who begged for mercy.

"W-Who is this guy, Moka-chan…?" His voice was croaky which sounded like someone with a sore throat and needed some cough drops.

"He...is my...frie…"

" **Boyfriend!"**

Moka dropped her head down and then to the side, avoiding eye contact with the goatee man. She was turning into the several shades of red as Tsukune and Akagami were in unison.

" _ **H-huh?"**_

" _ **What are you huhing over there, kid?!"**_ In a second, the man suddenly used all his force on one punch to take down the black-haired boy who widened his eyes, surprised at the lightning speed attack that knocked him a few feet away with his back hitting the wall.

"Tsukune!" The girl shouted with worry and headed over to Tsukune getting out of the rubble and then coughing.

"It's alright, Moka...you should stay on the sidelines." Tsukune thought on his head while slowly trying to stand up.

 _That gave me a surprised...u-urgh...what the hell am I feeling...I..._

Moka shook her head left to right as she stood up and faced the man who had beads of sweat dropping to the stone pavement. Cautious, not to make the girl angry...

"No. Uh...Uncle...please give some manners to your guests…"

"S-sorry...little pumpkin...I was just surprised…" The man scratched the back of his head while bowing his head down repeatedly at the girl standing before him.

"If you could please follow me to the living room…" Tsukune and Moka followed the man entering a new room filled with a couch, television, breakfast table and fireplace.

The setting of the room was all eerie and a mess, the man suddenly quickened his steps as he quickly cleaned the mess.

The man gestured for them to sit and converse with one another. He walked to another room and after was holding teacups. He sat down and looked at Tsukune with a narrowed cautious expression on his face.

"Sorry about that. I was...just wary of you...you seem off is all."

"W-What are you talking about, Uncle...that's not a proper introduction of yourself, now is it...?" Moka sweatdropped and started stuttering towards the cautious man. He sighed and started to speak up.

"My apologies...my name is _Akagami Neo_."

"You could have told me you were coming, Moka-chan!" His face lifted up into a bright smile while he poured tea on the teacups. They were already herbs in it. _Tea for Vampires._

"It was...unexpected…" Moka turned her head to Tsukune who avoided eye contact with her as the man spoke up.

"So, what brings you guys here? Did something happen to your oldman, huh?" The man raised his eyebrows in question while Moka and Tsukune looked at each other and nodded.

"Well...Tsukune here...my...b-boyfriend...wanted to find answers on a recent activity he has gotten, mysteriously."

"Tsukune...eh...I see...Yep..." His voice changed into a monotone tone of voice as he stared daggers at the black haired boy who had an uneasy look painted over him.

"What could that be, kid?"

"W-well...actually…I've been encountering these...weird...dreams...you could say it could be a vision of the future, told by Mr. Shuzen. He told me that you could help me figure out why it's happening. I've heard about the same mysterious voice in these dreams as well."

He intertwined his hands together as he told his story with a serious expression painted across his face. The two vampires listened in and gathered information concerning the visions of the future he had told them about.

" **Stop!"**

Tsukune and Moka were confused as to why Akagami paused his story with his hand extending up. "I get it. Now, you want answers right?"

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"I'll give you a proposition."

"Proposition?"

"If you knock me out in a battle in 2...no 3 minutes, you win or you could win by stalling time but that would make you a coward, now would it?"

Akagami attempted to taunt Tsukune which surprised him. He processed thoughts in his heads, thinking.

 _ **``I have to do it...I need answers. I need to grab them!``**_

" **I'll do** _ **it!**_ **"** His voice was filled with determination and fierced, making Moka smile at his fierce resolve. While the man chuckled and spoke with a cautious tone.

"Attaboy...If you lose by getting knocked out or timer is up. You will get no answers at all and you will leave!"

"Let's not be here! Let's go to my _training arena_."

They walked into the lively forest filled with animals peering to the 3 figures walking towards a , they saw a sign that appeared to say. "T.R.A.N"

"This must be yours, Uncle...Is it?" Moka lowered her body and stared at the writing of the sign, being messy and as a result she formed sweat drops along with Tsukune.

"Like it? Handmade by me!" The man's expression changed into a happy look on his face, while Moka smiled. Suddenly, the man changed and his voice became fierce.

" _Let's get ready now, shall we?" The man took off his orange striped shirt and became a half naked man with only cargo pants on and toed sandals._

 _Why did he take off his clothes? I questioned myself as I tilted my head with a furrowed brow. Little did I know, my question would actually be answered. - Moka & Tsukune._

" _ **Less**_ **clothes, more** _ **power**_ **, heheh!** **Now come at me!"**

Tsukune initiated with the first move with incredible speed, almost matching a werewolf's agility. He delivered powerful punches to the man who had prepared to block some of his attacks. He formed a slight smirk, impressed with the boy's strength.

They hold a distance with each other and he started complimenting Tsukune in the start of the fight. The man widened his eyes in surprise as a result.

"Woah, you could actually be a challenge, eh?"

He rose his eyebrows, impressed with the strength of Tsukune. He formed a smirk at the boy who prepared a defensive battle form aiming directly at him.

With incredible speed, he threw his body weight behind the fist that edged closer to Tsukune's face, as a result, Tsukune's jaw was filled with blood pouring out and dripping down to the ground making Moka's expression changed into a cautious and worried expression.

Tsukune quick reaction turned out to be beneficial as he grasped his head in his hands and brought his knee cap up to the man's nose, there showed blood as he released the head of the man and threw a powerful right sidekick to the man that had been blown a few feet away. The man dugged his hands into the ground, making a stop as he raised his head up to immediately stand.

With quick speed, Tsukune drew his fist back and it plowed into the man's stomach which the man counterattacked with a fist on his own landing on Tsukune's face.

" **2 minutes left!"** Moka's voice interrupted their minds and gathered their attention to her for a few seconds after hearing the timer was almost up. Tsukune narrowed his eyes as he prepared his next attack while the man happily waved at Moka with a blush on his cheeks.

The man had been caught off guard and hadn't counter blocked Tsukune's flurry of punches, which gave him a bruise on his upper body and shoulder.

Neo utilizes his hand by flattening it out with all fingers next to each other leaving no gaps between them. The hand slashed towards the target, Tsukune.

Akagami used the _Sword Dimension!_ Moka and Tsukune both widened their eyes in shock of the unexpected power skill from Akagami.

Suddenly, a bright emanating light from the boy's arm caught his attention as he widened his eyes and questioned. "What is that…?"

" **This the Tonfa of Light, the** _ **shadowless**_ **sword."**

" _Tonfa_...Tou...hai? _**TOUHAI!**_ You got taught by that old geezer?!"

"I heard that it has the power to lock whatever it touches into the dimension it's in, right?"

"That's right."

"Looks like there is only a few seconds left. Finish it off, boy. So I can play with my little mature girl!"

"S-Shut up, Uncle! Stop embarrassing me!" Moka's face flustered up with her cheeks turning pink. Akagami formed a sweatdrop and a disappointing expression painted over his face as his thoughts flooded his mind.

 _Geez...teenagers wait...Is she even a teenager now? Ah...She's a...young adult…! That's right. Adorable still._

Suddenly, a powerful kick had caught Akagami off guard, sending him flying, hitting a tree with his back. He groaned in pain and slowly stood up, he closed his eyes and with a quick movement he opened them up, face to face with the boy who narrowed his eyes cautiously.

The man prepared a power punch directing at Tsukune's gut but was widened his eyes and realized that the man stopped attacking.

"Looks like time is up."

The deep voice surprised Tsukune, he dropped his head down to look at the man who rosed his head, looking at Tsukune with closed eyes and a reassuring smile. He straightened his posture and placed a hand on the black haired boy's shoulder.

He leaned close and whispered at Tsukune's ear, speaking words to him, making him widen his brown soiled eyes.

Akagami leaned back with a blushing face towards Moka who became alerted of his incoming behavior. "Moka-chan! Uncle is coming for ya!"

"Uncle, please behave properly!"

"Okay, Moka-chan!"

Tsukune raised his head, gazing at the clear blue sky. He sighed while clenching his fists tightly with a look on his face. The wind fluttered as his hair was taken by the wind, flowing amongst it.

 _What am I going to do…?_

* * *

 _I just want to say a few words before I go. My life has been hectic. I can't control it now and I'm trying to take it all and put it under control._

 _It's been a while, hasn't it?_

 _ **I have been thinking a lot about R+V, I'm not going to remove it or anything. I have writer's block on the next chapters of Rosario + Vampire and it has been wild. I'm already set my mind on the ending, just the movement towards it is where I'm struggling.**_

 _ **Do not worry. I will still the next chapter which will take a while...again... My apologies. I really thought that this chapter would be fairly long, I guess not.**_

 _ **Anyways, logging off. Mokazuki.**_


	14. Announcements

**Announcements:**

* * *

I decided to rewrite this story. I really wasn't happy with the results of my writing and I wanted to spice things up in the beginning.

The first chapter will be out on April 30.

Also, got other announcements. I will be planning to start an original story in Wattpad + Quotev. Not only that but, starting Anime/Manga Fanfictions over there as well. Considering that I already have accounts on both with different names.

It's just simpler to use. That's just my opinion.

In Fanfiction, you need to have a document first, write things out, and then convert it into publishable chapters/stories in the site.

Even so, I will still work on . I decided to at least finish my stories in their original worksites.

Take care and properly initiate hygiene needs to risk acquiring Covid-19.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

 **Best Wishes,** _Mokazuki._


End file.
